Nico please don't go
by NICO-DI-ANGLEO98
Summary: Nico is desperately trying to conceal his secret on the argo 2. But when people start to suspect the truth Nico goes out of control. (I'm sorry I'm bad at this.)
1. Chapter 1

Nico's point of view

I like the darkness, and not just because I'm a child of Hades. I like the feeling of just being by myself, just bing able to be alone. And not around them. Leo, Frank, Annabeth, Piper, Jason (My gods I wish Jason would leave me alone) and of course Percy.  
>Except for Hazel, I love being around my sister.<br>It's actually dinner time and I know I should be inside the Argo2 eating with all the others, but when I was down there getting ready to eat Leo made a comment something like  
>"I wonder who Nico has a crush on? I mean we all know everyone else's its only fare to know his as well! Wouldn't you agree,Percy? Jason?<br>what about you Hazel? do you want to know your big bro's crush?" He said all that with his stupid grin, grease smeared across his fro head and covering most of his shirt. It's like its leo's very mission in life to make me uncomfortable, And when I looked over at Hazel she was giving Leo one of her pissed off glares.  
>Then of course Jason just had to open his big mouth.<br>"Leo leave him alone, Nico doesn't have to tell us anything he doesn't want to. And if he does then great, if he doesn't then we should just let him be."  
>he said all of this directed, not at Leo, but at me. I mean for gods sake he literally could not be any more obvious.<br>But then percy spoke.  
>" Well I bet nico has a crush on someone, in the Demeter or the Aphrodite cabin. There both right across from mine and he's always hanging out there under a tree," he said all this while eating his blue pizza and blue coke. His words stung a bit, and I turned on one heel and left, forgetting abut food entirely.<br>I went up and sat in my usual spot, where you watch out for other stuff. I don't know the actual term for it. And I honestly don't care, I just know that its the best place to go to be alone. And that's exactly what I wanted. The sky wasn't completely dark, it was a dark blue, so dark it was almost black but not quite. I sat down criss cross apple sauce, just like how Bianca would have me do when I was a little kid and she wanted me to sit still.  
>I wish she was here.<br>I wish she was he so badly, I just want to talk to her about why seeing Annabeth and Percy holding hands hurt my heart so much, and I want to tell her about being trapped in the bronx jar, and just why I feel so lost, and why I feel like I'm drowning.  
>Because that's exactly what it feels like, I feel like I'm drowning, every breath I take is a struggle, every move I make is slow and sluggish.<br>I want to ask her why this is happening, who can I get rid of these feeling for HIM. I love Hazel, I truly do I just want the sister who took care of me when mom died, and when all this shit went down. I can't talk about HIM to Hazel, she wouldn't understand. She would think I'm a freak, that there's something wrong with me. And she wouldn't be wrong.  
>Something is wrong with me. I shouldn't feel this way. I can't feel this way. I must, to my last breath, hide what I'm feeling. No matter what, and if things are going the way they are now, then my last breath won't be to far away.<br>Looking up at the now black sky it's hard to imagine a tomorrow, and sometimes I can't, and am surprised to find that there is in fact, something to wake up to instead of just staying in the darkness of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's point of view

" HEY NICO YOU SHOULD COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST, YUMMY YUMMY EGGS AND BACON, NO ONE CAN RESIST THE BACON MAN!" Leo screamed to me down from the deck, he was in red Pj's and looked half asleep,but he turned on his heal and went below deck to the mess hall  
>I must have fallen asleep in my little nest. That is what I have decided to call it. It is my nest.<br>I climbed down, and zombie walked to my room.  
>As I walked in I was comforted to see all my books, and the dark bed spread, and the dark everything. People may not know this but I actually read all the time, I love reading, it is my passion. My most favorite book is probably…..I can't choose, I just love them all. I could read all day long if everyone would let me, sadly they will not. But I always make time for my books.<br>I take a quick shower and change into dark jeans and a black T-shirt, and head down to breakfast. I didn't even bother brushing my hair because as soon as I'm done eaten gI'm going to crash into bed. I passed Annabeth on my way to the mess hall and the sight of her made my stomach churn. I like Annabeth, I really do it's just she makes it even more impossible. Seeing them draped over each other 24/7, and it makes my throat close up and my eyes start to water a little bit. But whatever, I have to get over so it should't even matter. She doesn't notice me, but that's normal, I tend to blend in with the shadows.  
>I finally stumbled into the mess hall and smelled, as promised, eggs, bacon, waffles, and all the other things that are considered breakfast items.<br>I looked down at my plate and asked for bacon and cheesy, scrambled eggs. It was perfect.  
>"So as I was saying, I wonder why Hera had to be such bitch and throw my dad off Olympus, AND had to erase Percy and jason's memory?I mean what the hell, she is my least favorite God," Leo said with his mouth open as he munched on some toast.<br>" I second that!" Annabeth said.  
>Leo looked over at me, with that stupid grin on his face and said<br>" And what about you Nico, we were just talking about who our least favorite gods and goddesses were, every one has said who theres is. But you, so who is yours?" I know he didn't mean to make me so uncomfortable all the time, but I mean c'mon, really. He knows something. And I am just going to ask Jason what he has been telling everyone.  
>"C'mon Nico don't be a little baby just tell us," he's acting so flipping innocent. But I knew something that would shut him up. I looked up at him and said<br>"I hate Hephaestus. A metal warrior of his killed my sister in battle," The entire table had gone silent, I looked down gobbled the rest of my food and got up to go back to my room. I looked back to see Leo's expression, I had never seen him so pale before, and Percy had gone the color of a corpse. I felt bad for Percy because I din't mean to hurt him, I am however ok with hurting Leo.  
>But for some reason thinking about the goddess I truly hate, brought tears to my eyes as I headed back to my room. I couldn't stop the tears from my eyes and I didn't, I just let them fall. And honestly I just didn't care, if anybody saw me they would assume it was because of Bianca. Not because of HIM not because of HER, but because my sister fell in battle. Only Jason knows the real answer for these tears, and I really wish he didn't know at all. When I got up on deck it was all I could do to contain my sobs, but even as I ran to my room I couldn't keep them all locked up in me, a few escaped me.<br>When I had finely made it back to my room, my blessedly dark room, I slammed and locked the door.I grabbed a pillow off my bed and I knelt down on the ground, I put my face in the pillow and screamed. For all that has been done to me, for what should have been my life, for what should have been Bianca's life, for HIM, for every little thing I couldn't solve, for not being able to share my feelings for not being able to share them, for every misfortune in my life. Every single one.  
>I heard, through my screams, a faint pounding on my door.<br>"Nico please let me in, please Nico," Hazel said, but of course I don't make my way off the ground. Not for a few minutes that is anyway. when I finally open the door and let her in she look alike she's about to cry as well.  
>"Nico, Leo was just kidding around, he didn't mean to upset you. He's really sorry," Her voice was barely a whisper, she acted as if I was a piece of glass she might shatter if she talked to loud.<br>"If he's so sorry," my voice was just a horse whisper," Then why doesn't he come down here himself and say so," I didn't mean for it to come out so harshly but it did, my words could have cut diamonds. Hazel looked hurt.  
>"Nico, please just come back with me and have some more food, I promise he will leave you alone," her eyes pleaded with me along with her words, but I so was not in the mood to see Leo again.<br>"Look Hazel, I really just want to get some sleep, I'm really tired, and I just don't want to see everyone. Jason will try to talk to me, then Percy will just have that pale look on his face because of what I said and how I reminded him of what happened to Bianca and how he couldn't save her, a-and I just can't deal with that right now Hazel," I didn't say any of that every loudly but I knew she had heard me. She nodded, kissed me on the check and left.  
>I really was tired, and I really didn't want to see Leo or jason, or Percy. But the truth was I just don't have it in me to be around HIM all day, especially since he will have that kicked puppy look on his face.<br>The safe thing to do is just take a nap, and go up and face the music later.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico's perspective

"Nico,Nico wake up. Come on Nico wake up, wake up," I couldn't tell whose voice it was, but whoever it is I wanted them to go away. But they wouldn't stop shaking the bed so I looked over and saw Jason's face.  
>"what are you doing here Jason? I'm trying to sleep," I said to him, slightly slurred.<br>"Nico we need to talk, what was that back there. Why did you storm off, was it really because of your sister or….." He looked kind of sheepish when he said this, probably because I was giving him my shut-the-hell-up look. But somehow he didn't get the message because he just kept on talking.  
>"Look I think it's in your best interest to tell everyone about how you're…..About your feeling's…. You know what I mean. You need to tell everyone because this kind of secret could rip you apart if you don't tell someone," He looked so sincere I almost felt sorry for telling him how it really is.<br>"Jason look at me, I am not going to tell anyone anything. For all anyone knows that scene this morning was over Bianca, and you know its called a secret for a reason. Your not supposed to tell everyone, or anyone for that matter. Why can't you just understand that?" I honestly could not understand why he just wouldn't drop it. It was none of his concern.  
>"I know for a fact that people wouldn't react that way, I mean I know for certainty that if you told them that your…." By that point he had seen the look on my face. And that look was a look of pure rage.<br>" And how, Jason, would you know for sure that nobody would react badly to this?" I asked. Jason stayed silent. I waited a few more seconds and he still sat on the edge of my bed not saying a word.  
>"TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW THAT JASON! TELL ME EXACTLY HOW YOU KNOW THIS 'FOR SURE'?!" I screamed in his face.<br>"I.. I told piper," his voice faltered at the look on my voice but he plowed on " I made her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone and she still wouldn't have told anyone even if I didn't make her promise, it's just I had to tell someone-"  
>"OH YOU HAD TO TELL SOMEONE, YOU DID, BECAUSE I WASN'T AWARE THAT THIS WAS YOUR SECRET TO TELL. I WASN'T AWARE THAT YOU WERE THE ONE THAT HAD A GIANT SECRET TO TELL AND THE ONE PERSON YOU HAD TOLD, HAD TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH QUITE ABOUT IT AND TO NEVER EVER TELL ANYONE ELSE!" I screamed at him, my normally pale face blotchy and red, the veins in my neck popping.<br>"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT. NOW GET OUT, Ju-just get out. Now, just go and get out and leave me alone," I had dissolved into tears, Jason just looked down in terror. Whether I had scared him with my screaming, or he was just confused about what to do next, he started to kneel down next to me on my bed, but he thought better of it.  
>"Nico, Piper won't tell anyone. I promise, and if you ever want to talk to her about this I'm sure she would love to talk to you about this. Her mother is the goddess of love," he said this gently. In precisely the same way as Hazel had earlier.<br>"Don't you get it. I hate the goddess of love, she's the one who did this to me. Do you realize that when I was a little kid and I told my sister who I had a crush on, I was told never to tell anyone. Ever. Because I wouldn't be accepted. I would be treated like a freak." My voice broke.  
>"Because I am. I can't be this, I can't do this," I put my face in my hands.<br>" Nico being gay isn't a crime, it isn't anything. You just like guys instead of girls, its no big deal," He said this with a firmness in his voice  
>"Just go." I had, had enough of this.<br>"Fine, but if your not at dinner in one hour I'm coming to get you. And I am not kidding. You need to eat, your way to thin." after saying all that crap he turned around and left.  
>And I just stayed on the ground in a heap.<br>For the 2nd time today. These breakdowns are becoming way to frequent.  
>I just want to stay in here for the rest of eternity, but I know Jason meant it when he said he would come and get me, he would break the door down if he had to. But I had one hour. I'm going to take another nap.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Nico's perspective

When I got down to the mess hall Leo was the only one there. I went to go sit at the table, when I got there I saw that all the plates and cups had been laid out, but it was a bit strange that no one was here. Those people were always eating. When I sat down I saw Leo was also here, crouching, fixing something i think.  
>"Leo, where is everyone?" I asked quietly, half hoping he wouldn't hear me.<br>"While you were sleeping a sea monster attacked, but we all agreed not to wake you up, because one 1) we wouldn't have been able to stop fighting to go wake you up and 2) Percy had it under control, but everyone went to sleep early. So if you don't mind you and I will be on patrol for a few hours, is that ok?" He told me, not in an angry way. He said all this in an off hand way, as if spending half the night making sure monsters didn't attack the ship with the Son of Hades didn't scare him in anyway at all.  
>"No, it's fine." I said. I always tried to keep it brief with Leo, something about him unsettled me a bit.<br>But something was off about him, but I couldn't tell what, no matter what he wouldn't look me in the eye.  
>My stomach rumbled and I whispered to my plate and fries and a burger appeared on my plate, and in my cup I got a coke.<br>After that I had realized that Leo had been staring at me.  
>"Umm Leo, I'm going to go sit in the nest and keep watch," I told him, refusing to meet his gaze.<br>"Yeah ok, I'll walk around deck to see if anything is sneaking up on us," and with that he left,"  
>I made my way up to my nest and saw that the sun was already setting, the sky was awash in pink, purple, and gold. I looked around me and didn't see any ripples in the water indicating a sea monster of some sort. It's times like these where I miss couch hedge and his constant yelling, but ever since I had delivered that stupid statue and shadow traveled back it had been sort of quite without his constant screaming of something needing to die. I mean I could have stayed at camp half blood but everyone had told me they would need me with the 7 to help with the battle.<br>I did a 360 and still didn't see anything.  
>I look down and see Leo climbing up to me. This couldn't be good, not at all.<br>"Hey Nico, could I ask you something?" he asked, sitting next to me. He had a whisky bottle in his hand.  
>"Sure, I guess so," I was very very uncomfortable with this. And also very nervous.<br>"Look Nico, I was just wondering, I mean I know I upset you and everything and I am really sorry about that but do you have to be such a jerk?" He was talking so fast I almost didn't hear him.  
>"You think I'm a jerk?" I asked kind of confused. He then handed me the whisky battle, and I took a bitter swig of it.<br>"Well I mean you're not a jerk but you get really mean and quit sometimes and I just I kinda wanted to tell you…." He trailed off. He was looking at me weird.  
>"What Leo?" by this point I just want him to spit it out and tell me. I took a really long drink from the bottle. And then another. I then realized Leo was drunk, his cheeks were flushed and he was slurring his words.<br>"Well Nico I just always thought you were kinda nice, like I know you have this hard scary outer shell, but I see you with Hazel and how nice you are to her and how caring, and I just don't get it." He look frustrated. I took another swig, my head was starting to swim.  
>"What don't you get?" My words were beginning to slur to.<br>" Do you hate me?" He said this very quietly.  
>" No I don't hate you." I had no Idea where this was going, but I don't really care.<br>" Then why do you act like you hate us all," he looked me straight in the eyes.  
>" I just can't let my feeling show through, don't ask me why I just can't." I was looking at him and he was looking at me, there was grease across his right cheek.<br>" Is it because your gay?" I froze.  
>" What?!" I couldn't think straight, was I having a nightmare? this couldn't be happening.<br>" I heard you talking to Jason earlier. I was there to say sorry, for upsetting you earlier, and I heard you and Jason talking about how your gay," He didn't look at me when he said this.  
>I pushed him aside and started to climb down.<br>"Nico where are you going?" He asked. I was silently crying. Tears were soaking my shirt. I go tho the deck and started to run. I could hear Leo climbing down after me. I was in the hall, I could hear Leo running after me.  
>"NICO WAIT, PLEASE!" He yelled at me. I stopped, but only to shadow travel to my room.<br>As soon as I had materialized in my room I turned around and slammed and locked the door.  
>He knew, he knew and he had probably told everyone, thats the real reason no one had been at dinner. Not because of some sea monster but because of what I am. They couldn't stand to be in the same room with me.<br>I heard this high pitched crying only to realize it was me, then I heard Leo knock on my door.  
>"Nico open up, please, I'm sorry if I upset you, open up." he said through the door. But there was no way in hades that I was going to open that door.<br>I took out my sword. I didn't even feel pain anymore. I felt numb.  
>And then I slashed down on my both my wrist's, and let the red flow. I liked the pain, I liked it a lot. I had never done this before, and now I questioned why because it felt so good.<br>"NICO PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR, OPOEN IT PLEASE!" Leo was pleading with me, but I would not and could not listen to him.  
>This was the best feeling ever. My thoughts started to get really fuzzy.<br>"Leo I think I'm going to die," I had said it so quietly I didn't think he had heard. But he did  
>"Just hang on Nico, I'm going to go get help, I'll be right-"<br>"DONT TELL THE OTHERS, DON'T TELL THE OTHERS ABOUT WHAT I AM," I was begging with my entire heart, my words were no longer slurred.  
>"I won't, just hang on, just wait I'm going to go get help," He promised me, then I heard him run away.<br>My thoughts were so muddled, I had no idea how much time had passed before I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

"I thought I was asleep in my room, I really did. Until I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the infirmary room, I looked down and saw that both my wrists were covered in gauze. I looked around the room and saw that no one was here, and from the looks of it, it was the middle of the night. The little windows that let in light were complelty /I got up and, when I was finally standing I felt really….Bad. And thats when I remembered everything that had happened. br /What Leo said, going to my room, taking out my /And then nothing. I can't remember anything. br /I looked done, looked at the gauze, and the black shirt that is crusty with what I suspect is blood, I look around and see a table that has paper towels on it that look like they were dipped in red dye. I look at the gauze again, and start to unwrap the one on my left /And what I find there is five stitches, over a very deep, and very puckered knife slash. After looking at it for a few minutes I wrap it back up. br /I start to walk back to my room, it's late, so I know I'm not going to run into anyone, Its slow moving for me, I have to trail one hand along the wall so I don't fall over, I know I should stay in the infirmary but I want to be in my own room and be surrounded by my books and be covered up by my own sheets. When I finally get back to my room I see a really really dark stain on the wood, but at this moment I don't really care, I just want to go back to bed. And that is exactly what I do, I just go under my covers and just /br /br /br /When I do wake up it is not because I am fully rested, no it is because people are screaming my name. Probably because I am not where I am supposed to be, where they thought they left me. Well thats there fault. They should have watched me better, or locked the door. But either way, I am just going to pretend that I can't hear them, because I am kind of withering in shame. I shouldn't have done what I did…But I liked it so much, and my sword is still on the floor from last night, I could do it again before they find me. Just one quick swipe…But no, not just yet, they would be expecting me to do that I bet. I mentally smack my forehead, of course they would think that! I almost killed myself last night, and that is why there screaming for me right now. I can hear them getting closer. br /But I don't answer there screams with some of my own. I'm just going to stay under my sheets and let them find me on there own. br /br /Five minutes later they do. And of flipping course it's Leo along with -for gods sake- Percy. They look in and spot me, then Leo leans over to Percy and tells him something, Percy leaves and Leo walks in, he looks a bit cautious. br /"Nico breakfast is ready, and everyone is up. Why don't we walk down and meet everyone there, we've been looking all over for you," He says all this like he's talking to a timid dog. But that is not what I was expecting, not at all, I was expecting to be teased or dragged back to the infirmary, or at the very least yelled at. But either way I nod my head, get up, and I bend down and pick up my sword. Leo looks really concerned when I do this but I just put it in its sheath. He doesn't say anything about it, not yet, he eye's at it though. br /We walk down to the mess hall and when I walk through the door and every single head turns my way. Man I am so glad couch hedge went home to his wife or I would be done for. br /"Okay before we get breakfast started I think it's pretty obvious that we need to have a talk," Annabeth said, talking to us /"Nico I think it would be best if you told us why tried to kill yourself," She wouldn't meet my eyes, she just looked down at the /I looked around, and nobody met my gaze. Not a single person, Jason looked like he was about to say something but didn't, Percy was looking at Annabeth, Hazel looked lost and Frank had his arm around her and the others just looked at the /And its exactly what I expected from / If this was someone important like Percy, they would have had people watching him to make sure that when he woke up he wouldn't wander away. And when they confronted him about why he did this he wouldn't be met by blank stares, he would be greeted by tearful gazes and people screaming at him 'WHY WHY WHY' They would do anything to get there hero back on his feet. With me they put up half an effort, when really they should have left me to die. A person like me.. Just doesn't need to be around. Im not exactly friendly, or helpful or anything. I should have died, my act of desperation was a good choice that was stopped in its /span style="font-size: 14.4px;"" You know, Annabeth, he's probably not ready to tell us. He needs space, Ok?" Jason said. He was giving me a look: sympathy./spanbr /I just turned around and left. br /No one even tried to stop me. br /In the back of my head a little voice is saying 'Nico you need to live, your friends want to help, they want to understand why you are so upset. They want to make you smile and laugh, they want you to tell them the truth about how you feel and then they will tell you that its ok. That no matter what they are still your friends. that they love you and want you to be happy"br /But then a bigger voice in my head says br /'Your creepy, twisted, and weird. You are strange and no matter what, no matter how many times that blond superman tells you that its "ok" its never going to be "ok". Those people out there are waiting for you to keel over, and when they do they will be glad, the only reason they were upset was because you didn't do the job right and your still breathing'br /As I stumble back to my room my eyes start to sting /p


	6. Chapter 6

Nico's perspective

And I am right back where I started. This is total bullshit, this is so stupid, they don't need me, they don't want me. I should have gone back to camp half blood instead of going to Athens with them this is so fucking stupi- *Knock knock knock* and I have been stopped mid rant by someone. This just was not my day, not to mention I couldn't move my wrist because of the gauze so they were starting to get stiff.  
>"Who is it?" I called out<br>"Its me, can I come in?" a voice called out, in a not so timid voice.  
>"sure."<br>And he came in, with his unruly black hair, and nice green eyes.  
>"What do you want Percy?" I was so not in the mood for this, I made my voice as cold and as hard as I could. And I tried to hide my blotchy swollen, tear stained face.<br>" We need to talk Nico, what you pulled yesterday- I mean what was that? why were you so upset? we asked Leo what you guys had been talking about before when you two were on watch…But he just said you guys were talking about what we would do once we got to Athens and he said you just kind of.. Freaked out all of a sudden." Percy really looked worried. He was really trying to figure out why I was so upset.  
>What was once anger at my self coursing through my veins is now shame. I can't believe I am the the one to put that sad kicked puppy look on his face. I looked down at the floorboards, I looked at the dark stain on it. I saw Percy looking at it as well.<br>"Look Percy, I- I am not sorry for what I have done, but I am sorry for being caught. I don't have to tell you why because it is a very personal matter. So you might as well just go ok? Go down to the mess hall and eat with the rest of the seven and tell Hazel that I am fine and that Im just going to go to sleep for the rest of the day." My voice sounded cold even to me. Percy looked surprised. And hurt, I cringed when I realize I caused it.  
>"Nico give me your sword," His voice was very firm. His eyes were determined.<br>"Excuse me?" I asked in a breathy sigh.  
>"I don't trust you with it, give me your sword, until we are sure you won't try anything then we will be keeping it, and all other weapons, away from you." He tried to make his voice sound firm, and final. But it didn't work, it wavered.<br>"And you will what? leave me defenseless if a monster attacks. And even if you try and come at me to take it away I'll just shadow travel away.  
>Look just go back and eat your blue food, and go talk to your perfect girlfriend and just gET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. JUST GO PLAY AND MESS AROUND AND IN YOUR SPARE TIME SAVE THE WORLD. Because we all know you guys don't need me. So I am going to go to sleep. So go Percy and stop bothering me." I was so angry, I put every bit of anger and shame and guilt and bitterness in my voice. And at the end of it I saw Percy shrink away from me. I had wanted to hurt for some reason, and it had worked. But I wasn't so sure if I was happy about that.<br>"Nico, please, why don't you come down to the mess hall and eat some breakfast. I promise we won't talk about what happened. Not at first anyway. We will talk about it later. But gods damn it, you scared us Nico, we thought you were dead. When we finally got the door open….. You were just lying in a pool of your own blood. Hazel tried to clean it all up so that when you came back to your room you wouldn't see it but she couldn't get all of it to come up." Percy looked me straight in the eye when he said this to me.  
>It made me feel ashamed. Again.<br>"Sure Percy, just let me change my clothes," I turned away from him and headed to my closet. I had still been wearing the same black shirt and black jeans from yesterday, the ones with the blood on them. I notice Percy leave, to go wait in the hall of me, and as he does this I exchange my dark clothes for slightly less dark clothes. So basically a dark navy blue top, and grayish black pants.  
>"Are you ready? and remember after breakfast we all need to talk," He said, then he started down the hall as I trailed after him.<br>When we got back to the mess hall everyone was already eating and talking, not about me, just in general, but they were all tense. When I came in they all stared at me as I went to sit down next to Hazel, when I looked around a few people smiled (Hazel, Jason, Percy and Piper) and others tried to smile but really just grimaced my way. But whatever I was hungry and I thought up some bacon and eggs, and some orange juice.  
>And a few minutes later Hazel spoke up<br>"So Nico…I think we need to know why you did what you did..I know we agreed that we wouldn't say anything until after breakfast, but I think it would be best if we would just get this over with," Hazel said, she was looking down at the table, so I almost missed it when she started to cry. Frank automatically put his arm around her.  
>"Yeah, I agree, we need to talk about this Nico, I mean for gods sake, you almost hit a vein on your right wrist, you have five stitches on your left and seven on your right! I mean what were you thinking?" Annabeth asked me, I had never heard her so angry before, she was looking at me with daggers in her eyes. But behind all the anger I could see fear.<br>"I agree with Annabeth (well there's a shocker) I think you need to tell us why you tried to kill yourself, what set you off? Percy asked me, with the most sincere look in his eyes. It made my heart skip a beat.  
>After that everyone joined on the asking… expect for three people. Jason, Piper, and Leo.<br>"EVERYONE SHUT UP! Look maybe he hasn't told us for a reason," He had a fire in his eyes, Leo's eyes have never looked so serious. Kinda weird.  
>"But Leo, wouldn't it be best to know what set him off. I mean he slashed his fucking wrists, don't you think he should tell us so we can make sure he doesn't do it again?!" Annabeth practically snarled as she said this.<br>"Yeah well maybe its none of our business, just because your the daughter of Athena doesn't mean you have to know every single little thing!" Leo pounded his fist against the wood, he was really pissed off. Annabeth matched him glare for glare.  
>Everyone else, including me, was trying to hide so they wouldn't notice them and be yelled at too.<br>Of course for me it didn't work.  
>"NICO TELL US WHY YOU DID THAT COWARDLY THING! YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW," She was screaming at the top of her lungs. But as soon as she had called it "cowardly" I decided she didn't need to know anything. That blond bitch could scream all she wanted, Im not telling her anything.<br>"Hell no, you don't get to know. Your lucky I came down here at all. It's none of your business. I am the son of flipping Hades, piss me off one more time and I will summon my army and have them take you to the underworld. Got it?" I was practically spitting.  
>"I think we all need to calm down. Why don't we just take a deep breath and then we ca-"<br>Before Percy could finish his sentence I shadow traveled back to my room, and locked the door.  
>The nerve of her.<br>I wanted to just lie down, and so I did, I got down and was laying on my blood stained floor.  
>Gods, I just want to go home. Not camp half blood or camp jupiter, but HOME. The one that I had shared with my mother and sister, back when dad seemed to actually like me and visited every once and a while. I have cried more then an ocean of tears in my life and a few slip out again, of course. My tears wet the blood stain on my floor that I'm pressed against, I don't wipe them away I just let them fall. I just want to lie here and be left alone. I want to be left alone to just cry and be sad and self pitying.<br>Because I am so lonely, I am surrounded by people, people who I care about, but I could not be lonelier if I was locked away from the rest of the world.  
>Because, let me be honest here, there is nothing lonelier then a child of Hades.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Nico's perspective

"Hey Nico, can I come in?" A very annoying voice asked me. Jason, of course.  
>"Whatever." I said, I got up unlocked the door, then walked over to my bed and flopped down. I didn't want to lay on the blood stain in front of him.<br>When Jason walked in his sympathetic eyes fell on me.  
>"Are you here to yell at me too? because a bunch of the others already beat you to it, as you probably know," I told him.<br>"No, I think things need to calm down first. Then when everyone has calmed down we can talk about this and everything that happened, but Nico, I know I have said this before, but either way I'm going to say it again. I think you should tell them, this is a very good moment to do it.. I mean the reason you almost tried to kill yourself was because you are g-"  
>"Don't say it." I stopped him before he could say that word. I just didn't want to hear it. I have been having this argument every day with him since he found out and it always went the exact same way.<br>"Either way Nico, I really think you should tell them. It will be good for you, no one is going to hate you because of this. We are your friends and we love you and we want you to be happy! We care about you Nico," he tells me. It sounded so well rehearsed.  
>"Leo knows. Thats why I did what I did, I thought that when he asked me if I was… You know…I thought everyone had found out. I thought that the reason they weren't at the mess hall wasn't because they were tired but because they couldn't stand to be around me." All emotion in my voice had been sapped by these last few days events.<br>"How does he know? Why would you think they couldn't stand to be around you?" He sounded really surprised, and more than a little confused.  
>"He heard you and I talking, he had been coming back to apologize to me about something and he heard us. And I thought that because it's true," I looked at him as if he should already know this.<br>"Nico listen, You don't have to tell them, but I think it would make you happier….Just think about it ok? But anyway we are making plans down at the mess hall and we need you," he talked like it was one big sigh.  
>I got up and followed him, trailing behind him like a lost puppy(the sun was just beginning to set on this very long day), and when we got there everyone else was already there… Except for Annabeth and Percy. I hope I didn't upset her to much, not so much that Percy would be mad at me too.<br>" Oh good, Nico's here, Nico this plan is basically all about you. Because without you it won't be possible," Leo said, not meeting my eyes, but tapping his fingers against the wood with his left hand and making a list of something with his right.  
>"What do you mean?" I was more than a little confused<br>"Well basically you know that were going to Athens to defeat Gea and that the camps are preparing for battle. But what you don't know is that we need more worriers on the argo2, so that when we get to Athens we will have more fighters in our group, and we need more weapons and supplies, So we need you to shadow travel to camp Half Blood and get these campers (he took out a list with a couple names, And some others things on it) and bring them back to us," Leo finished. I haven't really ever seen him so organized.  
>" Ok, I can do that but remember I won't be able to take everything and everyone back at once," I said, trying to remind them that it would be impossible for me to do it in one try.<br>Leo handed me the list, there were only Five names on it, but a bunch of supplies.  
>"Why are there only five?" I asked.<br>"Only five people volunteered." Frank answered.  
>"Oh. Ok, I can be ready to go in 5 minutes. I just need to eat a little something before I go." Shadow travel in really hard on the body, it takes all of your energy away. I looked at a plate on the table and asked for a Jimmy johns sub. I ate that thing in maybe 2 minutes.<br>I look down at the names on the list, I didn't recognize a single person:

1) Logan Whiting : Ares Cabin  
>2)Levi Keys : Apollo Cabin<br>3) Kassie Kratz : Hephaestus cabin  
>4)Emma Lipkin : Aphrodite Cabin<br>5) Ava Gunn : Athena Cabin  
>Supplies: swords, cannons, Spears, shields, Maces, anything that can kill monsters<p>

"Looks like a few of your guy's siblings are coming?" I wonder if they asked these people to specifically come, since no one else would.  
>"What? who?" Piper asked<br>"Your sister, Franks brother, Leo's sister, Annabeths sister, there's only one person here who isn't related by parentage on the list," they all looked like this was news to them so I guess they didn't know.  
>"Ok , Im ready to go, I'll see you guys tomorrow " I looked around and they were either smiling or giving me a thumbs up. Weird considering they were all basically screaming at me this morning. I will bet you anything they are planing something. I just don't know what it is yet.<br>"Oh and Nico when you come back with the other campers, after they go to get settled in, we will be discussing the….Incident that occurred, I love you big brother, so I will make sure that it is a calm discussion, ok? be carful Nico." Hazel said, looking at me with her big eyes. I knew they were planning something but I was really hoping it wasn't this. I knew it was way to much to hope that they would just let it go.  
>But either way I walked over to the shadows reached into myself and then the darkness came in a big wave.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Nico's Perspective

Naturally when I got to camp half blood I was standing in the middle of my cabin. I'm so tired, that was a lot more energy draining then I thought it would be, and tomorrow morning it will be even worse. But before I can go to sleep I need to go talk to Chiron, so I head out of my cabin and see kids milling about and talking.  
>I look over at Percy's cabin. I feel a pang in my heart, but I shut it down cold and kept walking up to the Big House. When I finally get up there he was sitting in his little magical box. I just kind of stood there not knowing if I should wait for him to notice me or call out his name, But then the looked up and waved me over.<br>"Hello there Nico, are you here to get the campers?" He had a very serious look on his face, it makes me wonder if Percy told him what had happened.  
>"Yes, that and to get the extra supplies Leo asked for, But we won't be leaving until the morning. But of course I will have to make a second trip to get the others." I said to him. He nodded his head in agreement.<br>"Yes, of course. Percy told me (I froze, my heart in my throat) all the extra supplies that you would need. I had a camper from the Hephaestus cabin gather up all the supplies for you, they are inside. I will drop them off by your cabin in the morning." He answered. He looked concerned.  
>"Nico you look exhausted, so I'm very sorry for asking, but would you mind telling those campers that they will be departing soon and that they need to pack all there things?" He said to me, it might have been phrased like a question but I knew it was a command.<br>"Of course Chiron, I'll go right now," I agreed.  
>"Thank you Nico." He looked back down at his book and started to read again.<br>As I made my way back down to the cabins I couldn't help but wonder why he didn't say anything. Did they not tell him? Did he know and just not want to talk about it. I will ask Jason when I get back.  
>I was at my first stop, Ares cabin.<br>And so I knocked.  
>Clarisse answered, her face set in a permeant snarl.<br>"What do you want corpse breath?" she asked me, I ignored the insult and looked down at the list.  
>"I'm here to tell Logan Whiting that he will be leaving in the morning for the Argo2 after breakfast and that he needs to pack," I felt like I was drafting him for the war, which of course, I was.<br>She called for him. A boy with black eyes and Dark brown hair, cut close to the scalp, came to the door. He had a scar right below his left eye, nothing huge, but like he was nicked by a knife. And of course since he was from Ares he looks like he had been working out since birth,he was tannish. He looked to be about 15.  
>"Who are you?" he asked, not in a mean way though.<br>"I'm Nico, You volunteered to go on the Argo2 right? We leave in the morning with you and one other person. Chiron sent me to tell you to pack." I am to tired for this, can we hurry it up. I didn't say this but I screamed it in my head.  
>"Who else will be going?" he asked. Why does he have to be so curios. I looked back down at me list.<br>"Levi Keys : Apollo cabin." I told him, but he was not happy with my answer.  
>"Your taking that fag with us?!" He said, putting on the same snarl Clarisse had on. I didn't know what to say.<br>"He volunteered so yes, pack your stuff. I have to go tell the others who signed up." And with that I walked away, I didn't have the energy for this.  
>But something in me did crack. Jason wants to know why I don't want to tell, well there was a great example.<br>I was at the Apollo cabin.  
>He's the same as me?<br>I knocked again and a boy answered(he looked to be about 15), he had dark blue eyes so dark they were almost violet, He had a pale complexion and full lips. Dark black hair was curling over his forehead and at the nape of his neck. My heart skipped a beat.  
>"Uh I-I'm here for Levi Keys." Why am I so flustered?<br>"Thats me, what do you need?" He asked with a nice smile, being polite.  
>"I'm Nico Di Angelo, I was sent to tell you to pack because we will be leaving for the Argo2 in the morning after breakfast with one other person," I answered very fast, anxious to get out of here.<br>"Who else is going?" He still had a smile on his face,  
>"Logan Whiting from the Ares Cabin." I told him, Levi was already pale but he seemed to get even paler.<br>"Oh. Um ok, thank you for telling me Nico, I'll see you in the morning, Goodnight." He answered, I told him goodnight and went on my way.  
>I told Kassie, Emma, and Ava that they would be leaving Sunday (today is friday) and that they should get there things ready.<br>By the time I got to my cabin and changed into my black pajamas with the little skulls on them I was so tired I could barely sleep. And For some ungodly reason I couldn't stop thinking about Levi Keys. I blushed.  
>I need to stop this. I am being stupid.<br>I put my head on my pillow and was asleep within seconds.

I woke up in the middle of the flipping night,someone was pounding on my door. I growled into my pillow, thinking 'what do you want from me'  
>I got up and went over to the door, who I opened it up to surprised me. It was Kassie Kratz. The girl who was leaving Sunday, she's from the Hephaestus cabin.<br>I rubbed my eyes.  
>"What is it Kassie?" I asked, she was pretty short for a 16 year old, but had a curvy body, she was pretty, but had burns all over her arms. Her hair was auburn and pulled into a bun, Her green eyes looked curious.<br>"Nico I needed to ask you if, in the war, what would our group be up against and fighting. I'm sorry for waking you up at such a late time but I mean, there are rumors that the Seven plus who ever was with them wouldn't have a chance. That it was suicide. And I just need to know..Thats why no one else volunteered, they said who ever went with them was sure to die." She talked like Leo, like any minute something else was going to catch her attention and she wouldn't remember what she was saying so she needed to say it really fast.  
>"look kassie no one on that ship would intentionally let you get hurt, they will do what ever you can to keep you and everyone else in both camps safe." I tried to poor as much emotion in my voice as I could. She looked relieved, said thank you, and left.<br>I just want to go back to bed. I fell asleep again with no problem, but I couldn't help but think if this really was a suicide mission, If this was the end.


	9. Chapter 9

Nico's Perspective

When I wake up, I realize I wake up for all the right reasons. No one is pounding on my door, there are no monsters attacking me, I'm only up because I have slept as much as I can. It's nice change. I get up and go to the shower house to wipe the grime off my skin, changing the gauze over my wrists, and when I get back I change into a plain black T-shirt and a dark pair of jeans, with my converses of course. I have nothing else to do so I might just brush my hair, But just as I pick up an old comb there's a knock at my door.  
>I thought it would be Chiron. It's not.<br>"Hi Nico, Chiron asked me to take these supplies over to you,. Is that ok?" Levi asks, all smiles and dark blue eyes. His hair was damp and was curling more then ever, it was over his eyes kind of and I so want to brush it way. But didn't, of course.  
>"Uh yeah, sure, thats fine. Thank you Levi," I told him, maybe a little to enthusiastically, I tried to smile at him. But I think it was more of a grimace.<br>" Oh and hey, where do we meet after breakfast?" he asked me,  
>"…Sorry, I hadn't thought about that, well my cabin is the darkest so probably here. Would you mind telling that to Logan?" I am such an idiot, I shouldn't have asked him to pass it along to Logan, I mean he basically turned green when I asked him too. But he nodded his head anyway and left.<br>He was wearing a blue T'shirt and plaid shorts.  
>I heard a conch horn off, signaling breakfast. Thank gods, I'm starving.<br>When I get up there I think up some french toast and bacon with a side of milk. After I scrape some bacon into the fire for the gods I dig in.  
>After I ate all that I could I headed back down to my cabin to wait for the others. But Levi was already there. I blushed, then I commanded my self to stop blushing every time I saw him.<br>He had an army green duffel bag with him, it looked like it was stuffed, I wonder how long he's been at camp.  
>"Hey Nico, it is ok if I take this right?" he asked with-of course- a smile on his lips. He has nice lips. I really need to stop this.<br>"Yeah. It's fine, oh and hey, do you mind holding on to the other bags with all the stuff in it? I just really half to concentrate on this, is that ok?" for so god damn reason I just needed to know if he was ok with it.  
>"Sure, its fine, hey do you mind if we go in and get out of the sun?" He shielded his incredibly blue eyes from the sun as he asked. I nodded my head and went inside, keeping the door open after he went in so Logon knew we were inside.<br>"So…How old are you?" I am such a freaking dummy, I just want my mouth to stop moving but it refuses to do so.  
>"I just turned 15 two months ago, what about you?" He said, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.<br>"I'm 14, Ill be 15 here soon enough though….So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you sign up to go on to the Argo2?" I am so going to give myself a stern talking to later.  
>"Percy asked me to, I'm a healer, and Im good with both a sword and a bow and arrow," he answered me, but I noticed him noticing the gauze covering both my wrists. He saw me noticing what he was doing and was about to ask when something when Logon walked in, he had a small backpack with him.<br>"God, I still can't believe I have to go anywhere with that fag," he said it under his breath but I still heard it, and so did Levi. He tensed beside me, but didn't say anything. Logan was wearing that ugly snarl. I had an urge to slap him.  
>Thats when I noticed Chiron outside my door.<br>"Hello boys, I just came down to say good bye and good luck," He smiled slightly as he said this.  
>"Ok, is everyone ready?" I asked, they both nodded and I took there hands, Logon on my left, Levi on my right. Holding levi's hand felt like- like an electric current was going up y arm and pulsing through my entire body. Holding Logon's felt like I was touching a dead fish.<br>I summend all my strength and I surround us in darkness and I bended it to my will.

We ended up in the engine room, well more like they did, I smacked into the floor of the engine room. I was so tired I could barely move.  
>"Nico are you ok? should I go get someone?" Levi asked, no trace of a smile on his face. He looked concerned.<br>About me? he was worried about me?  
>I just groaned in response. So he picked me up, they way you would carry a bride over the threshold. Inside my head I was freaking out, for two reason's.<br>For one he was so nice, and kind. And I had a little crush on him maybe…?  
>My other reason: I am so disgusted with myself. How can I let myself be happy about this? this wasn't ok, this wasn't right.<br>And the disgusted look on Logons face just confirmed it.  
>But Levi turned around and saw the same look, he just didn't care I guess.<br>"Logon bring up the supplies and give them to either Leo, Jason, or Percy. Ok?" He didn't have any emotion in his voice  
>"Yeah, whatever faggot," He answered.<br>Levi didn't respond to him, but I could see on his face that he was umm….Not a happy camper about what Logon had said. He just walked up the stairs with me in his arms and his duffel bag strap on his shoulder.  
>When he got on deck he called out for help.<br>And of flipping course Percy is the one to hear him. I look between Levi's face and then back to Percy's, then Levi then Percy. Oh gods, why just why?  
>"What happened to him?" Percy's voice was full of concern and worry. Like Levi's had been.<br>"When we appeared he just collapsed. He hit his head on the ground really hard though," I did? I hadn't noticed. Levi continued on, "Should I take him to his room? where is it? Or should is there an infirmary?" Levi sounded worried, very much so. He had his eye's squinted and his lips where in a straight line, and pressed so tightly together that they where almost white.  
>"I'll take him to the infirmary, but the mess hall is over there," Percy pointed to a doorway "If you ask someone they would be more than glad to help you find your room, and of course Logan find his room," Percy said, by that time Logan had come up with his bag and all the supplies.<br>Levi nodded, and get this, handed me off to Percy. And the electric current continued to course through my body.  
>Percy started walking toward the infirmary, but by that time I couldn't even open my eyes at all, not even to little slits. So I just closed my eyes.<br>And fell half asleep, you know where your not a wake, but not a sleep either.  
>In Percy's arms.<br>My half conscious mind decided that I really needed to stop being so stupid about these things and just get over it. Because as I know, and have been taught, it is not ok to think, or feel, like this.  
>Then I really did fall all the way asleep<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Nico's perspective

I wake up three hours later with a head ache, I sit up in the white infirmary bed. I look down at myself and take a glance down at the my wrists. The gauze is gone revealing the puckered skin of my cuts.  
>It's not dark out, the sun is still high in the sky. I am so hungry I head up and go to the mess hall, but the closer I get to it, the louder three voices become. When I finally go through the doorway I realize that it's Logon who's screaming, and Levi is screaming right back at him. Levi is screaming..And crying.<br>Logan is just yelling with all that he has. His veins are popping and his eyes are blood shot. I finally got what he was screaming  
>"YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO WORK WITH THIS…THING? I'M NOT WORK WITH THIS FAG. I WILL NOT ROOM NEXT TO IT, I WILL NOT EAT WITH IT, I WILL NOT ACKNOWLEDGE IT," His screams made my ears ring.<br>"I AM NOT A THING, I AM A HUMAN BEING, I HAVE FEELINGS AND RIGHTS AND JUST BECAUSE I'M GAY DOESN'T MAKE ME ANY MORE DIFFERENT THEN YOU." Levi screamed down at the floor, not looking at anyone. HIs tears falling silently from his blue blue eyes.  
>"EVERBODY CALM DOWN, Logan you leave Levi alone and he will leave you alone. But if you can't be nice then i will send you back with Nico when he goes to pick up the girls. Levi isn't being the jerk or the ass, you are. And I will kick you off this team if you can't be nice," Percy said. I have never heard him sound so..Cold. Levi was looking at him with admiration and thankfulness. Logan was looking at him like he wanted to punch Percy in the face. But I could see Percy would not back down. And if worse came to worse and they fought… We all know Percy would kick his ass.<br>But it didn't come to that.  
>Logan left. Went back to his room I guess. And Levi, after a few minutes, went back to his.<br>"What was that?" I knew they didn't get along but I din't think they would get into a screaming match.  
>No one answered me, but Jason was staring at me.<br>"Well I think I'm fine enough to go back to camp, I'll bring the others here tomorrow morning." I said. No one responded.  
>"No Nico, first we have to have that..Talk..About what happened." Jason said awkwardly.<br>"No. No its not time for that it's time for me to go back to camp so if you will excuse me I-" I had started to walk away but Percy had caught at my arm and spun me around.  
>"Nico you will tell us why you did what you did. Because we are worried about you and we don't want to have to go to your room and find you hurt again, or worse dead. We don't want to know why you had hurt yourself but we NEED to know why you did. Because I can't let you get hurt, I made promises to people to make sure that you would be safe and that you would be ok." His green eyes were pleading with me, begging me to tell him, to let him help me.<br>" Percy.(I am going to hate myself for this) I don't need your help. I don't want your help. I asked for you to help me one time, I asked you to make sure Bianca would be safe and to make sure nothing bad would happen to her. Instead of doing helping me and making sure she didn't get hurt, she died. So excuse me if I don't want your help." My voice was harder then steel, colder then ice.  
>Percy looked down at the floor, but I didn't. I looked at him, and everyone else.<br>Then I turned around and headed for my room.  
>When I got there Levi was sitting in the hallway.<br>"Hi," he said, but he didn't look up at me.  
>" Levi are you ok?" I asked.<br>He shook his head no.  
>"Why are you out in the hallway? do you need help finding your room?" I was starting to get anxious.<br>"No my room is right there." He pointed to the door across from mine.  
>"Levi what was all that about, with Logan." I asked.<br>" I first got to camp half blood when I was 12. I'm a year round camper. When I first got there it was Logan who had taken me around camp and showed me everything. Later that day I had been claimed by my dad, and Logan congratulated me. I had a crush on him.  
>I had always known I was gay, even when I was younger. It never bothered me.<br>But over that first year at camp I started to really like Logan, we always hung out, practiced sword fighting together, practiced archery, and at the end of the camp year, when we were waiting for the fireworks to show up I decided to tell him. And I tried to kiss him. He freaked out, started shrieking at me, told me something was wrong with me. After that he went out of his way to make sure everyone knew I was a freak. But nobody but him and a few others thought that. Nobody else cared." He didn't have any emotion in his voice.  
>I can't believe he told me all that. He knew nothing about me.<br>I thought about telling him just know, and I don't know if I should. If I shouldn't.  
>"Well Logan seems like a douche anyway," Thats the only thing I can think to say, but it got a chuckle out of him.<br>" Yeah he is, but nothing I can do about it. Nico, can I ask you something?"he asked. My heart was pounding .  
>"Umm yeah sure." I said.<br>"Why do you have those cuts on your wrists?" He seems embarrassed that he asked me this. I didn't know what to say for a few minutes  
>"I have to go back to camp half blood and get the other campers who signed up… But I'll tell you when I get back tomorrow.. Is that ok?" I ask.<br>He looks up and smiles at me. And for some reason I smile back.  
>"Sure, I should get to bed anyway, goodnight Nico." He gets up, and I realize that he is at least four inches taller then me. He walks over to his door, and before he goes in he gives me a little wave.<br>I shake my head a couple times. I am so stupid.  
>But I step into my room and I summon what little strength I have and I bend the shadows-once again- going to camp half blood.<p>

I stand in the middle of my cabin. dead tired. I fall into bed close my eyes and just sleep.

The sun rises to soon, and theres knocking at my door.  
>" ." I put my head under a pillow.<br>"Nico(its Emma, the girl from Aphrodite) you missed breakfast, I brought you a blueberry muffin." She says.  
>I get up, and open the door.<br>Emma (16 years old) is stunningly beautiful, she has long, dark red hair, and big brown hair, she's almost taller then me, but is still really very curvy. The very meaning of 'hour-glass figure' Behind her stood Ava(14 years old), with her straight blond hair that came down to only her chin, and her eyes so grey and stormy I flinched, she looked so much like Annabeth it was kind of creepy. They had there bags with them, and I could see Kassie coming from her cabin with a back pack, grease smeared across her face, just like Leo.  
>"Are you ready to go?" Emma asked as she handed me the muffin. She was standing way to close to me and I took a step back.<br>"Umm yeah I guess so. Ok so everyone hold hands." Emma grabbed my hand with a vise like grip, and Kassie took the other.  
>"Ava just grab hold of my shirt ok?" I said, she grabbed hold of my shirt and after a moment we were on our way to the Argo2.<p>

And again we were in the engine room.  
>"Ok its morning so I assume everyone is in the mess hall, c'mon lets go." I said climbing the steps.<br>I made my way up, and the others followed me. I pointed to a door way,  
>"Everybody is in there." I then walked away<br>"Wait were are you going?" Ava called  
>"I'm going back to bed. You guys woke me up."<br>I walked back to my room, fell into my bed and closed my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Nico's perspective.

When I wake up I have a need to just devour a double cheese burger, so I head up and on my way out I see Ava.  
>"Did you get a room down here?" I really wished I could go back to having no one near my room.<br>"Yes, Emma got a room by her sister, and Kassie has a room by Franks, And Logan has a room by Hazel.  
>But I actually on my way to talk to you, theres a meeting down in the mess hall, I was sent to get you and Levi," She talks like Annabeth.<br>I nod my head. I was heading down there anyway  
>As I walk I hear her knock on Levi's door, and when I hear his voice I walk even faster. I haven't decided if I'm going to tell him some lie, or the actual truth. Or if I'm going to tell him anything at all.<br>I enter the mess hall to the sound of people making plans.  
>"Is everyone here yet?" asked Leo, his sister Kassie was standing next to him and now that they were together I could see the similarities between the two of them. The same nose, the same smirk upon there lips, the inability to keep grease from getting on there face.<br>"Yeah, everyone's here now." Ava said as she and Levi came into the room, Levi smiled at everyone as he passed them.  
>Everyone took a seat, Percy and Jason fighting for the chair at the head of the table, Percy winning again, and Jason sitting beside him.<br>I sat down between Hazel and Leo. Across from me was Levi, Ava, and Annabeth. Logan standing by the door and Emma hovering near Piper.  
>"Ok everyone lets get down to business. We are here to talk about our knew watch schedule, and the war plans, and how close we are to Athens." Percy tried to keep a serious expression on his face but it didn't work, because as he said it a blue piece of pie appeared on his plate, and he looked down at it with the giddiness of a kid on Christmas.<br>"I think the watch schedule we have now isn't cutting it, so I made one." She was pointing to the hours, and they were insane.  
>"Annabeth with those hours no one would be able to be fully rested. And ever since Leo managed to fix the Argo2 and get it up in the sky we haven't had as many attacks so the schedule we have (The one we have now doesn't exist, who ever is closest to the monster has to kill it. But it's been working pretty good so far) now works just fine," Piper said, Annabeth looked back at the one she had made and nodded her head in agreement, she went back to her seat.<br>"May I ask how we are going to defeat the giants without the gods?" Levi asked, his hair was damp and the wetness pulled his hair down straight, instead of the ends curling over his forehead. His cheeks were flushed and it made his already very blue eyes stand out even more. He saw me looking at him and smiled, I turned away.  
>The seven shared a glance.<br>"We aren't sure." It was Jason who answered.  
>"I think that enough talk for know," Frank said. He looked nervous.<br>Everyone nodded and started to leave, Levi came up to me.  
>"Can we talk know?" I forgot all about being hungry.<br>"Yeah sure."  
>I started walking and he followed me. I started to walk back to me room and when we got there he looked around. He looked at all the books, and the dark colors, but his eyes rested on the dark stain on the wood.<br>"You can sit down if you would like," I said, I myself was sitting on the bed, he came over and sat down next to me.  
>"So, what happened." He asked.<br>"Before I tell you that, I must tell you that I am not from this time. I'm from the 1930's, I was born in Venice, Italy. But Zeus killed my mother, and my father sent my sister and I to this hotel. It froze you at what age you were, and when we came out we were no longer in the era I was born into. But we were sent to this school and long story short Percy rescued my sister and I from a monster there." I said. He looked shocked but didn't say anything.  
>"I have this…Secret. No one knows but Jason. No one can know. But Leo found out, and he told me he kew. It was a bit to much for me, I took my sword and I… Slit my wrist." Anxiety about telling him was gnawing at my stomach. He didn't say anything for a few minutes.<br>"Why didn't they give you ambrosia?" He asked  
>"I don't know, I think they want this to be a reminder to me never to do it again. To learn my lesson."<br>"What was your secret?" He asked.  
>"Umm I-I don't think-"<br>"Nico you can trust me, I won't tell anyone," He took my hand, my heart skipped a beat.  
>I shook, my head. But As I shook it Levi bent his head down t mine. He was getting closer.<br>"You can, I swear it on the river Styx." He whispered.  
>We were nose to nose, when finally, thankfully, our lips met. I have never kissed anyone before, but this was amazing. Electricity was coursing through me, my heart was beating so fast I though he might be able to feel it. He tasted like grape gum<br>Then there was a knock at the door, but instead of waiting, he started to open the door, Levi and I jumped apart.  
>But not before Hazel walked in.<br>I don't know if she saw anything but I do know one thing.  
>Shit was about to hit the fan.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Nico's Perspective

I. Cant. Even. Think.  
>What do I say!? Did she see?!<br>"Umm Nico what was? what were you doing?" She seemed confused, she didn't seem upset or angry.  
>"I was asking Nico why he had those cuts on his wrist." Levi said, he seemed perfectly calm. I on the other hand wasn't.<br>"But you were…You were kissing..Were you kissing my brother?!" Now she was freaking out. I guess she did see then.  
>"Yes. I kissed him. He didn't kiss me. I apologize Nico (He turned to me) I didn't know what I was thinking, I hope you can forgive me." He got up, looking at the floor and went to his room. And I was left to deal with Hazel.<br>"Nico, you can tell me, were you kissing him? I mean are you, are you, I just.. It's ok if….Umm uhh never mind, I have to go." Hazel basically ran out of the room.  
>I sat still.<br>Because if I sat still and listened hard enough I could hear every single nerve in my body snap from all the tension and anxiety.  
>Then I shrieked. I did not scream, I did not yell, I shrieked.<br>I went and locked my door. And then I shrieked some more.  
>I couldn't think I couldn't breath, am I having a heart attack? I think I'm having a heart attack.<br>I bumped against the corner of my room and slid down it, landing in a crouch. I put my head between my knee's and screamed for all I was worth.  
>I think at one point I was screaming 'WHY WHY WHY' but I can't be sure.<br>"Nico, Nico could you please open the door, please, just unlock the door," It was Ava. She wasn't yelling but she had to talk loud to be heard over my shrieking.  
>"Nico if you don't open the door I'm going to send Levi, who is right next to me, to go get Leo so he can take the hinges off your door. Ok? you need to open the door."<br>I was starting to hyper ventilate, I just wanted to crawl into a deep hole and die, I just needed to calm down.  
>And then I remembered how good it felt last time I did it.<br>I took out my sword, and where my sleeve met my arm I made three long cuts in my left arm, not as deep as last time but enough for me to suck in my breath from the sting. Deep enough for the blood to roll down my arm.  
>"Nico, take deep slow breaths ok? Levi went to go get leo, no one else. Just Leo. Some of the seven came down to see if everyone was ok, but I sent them away, just breath, Ok? deep slow breaths. " She was talking in a slow calm voice. I could almost imagine her kneeling on the floor talking through the door, her short blond hair getting in her eyes.<br>I tried to do as she said but it wasn't working all that well.  
>"Nico, Leo's here ok? He's going to jimmy the lock, I'm going to come in, or do you want some one else? do you want me to get someone?" she asked<br>"Don't let anyone but you and Leo in here. No one else." I said, my voice was raw.  
>"Ok, Nico. Leo and I are coming in, I sent Levi back to his room." She said, then she and Leo stepped into my room.<br>They walked over to me and sat down.  
>"Nico, clam down ok, what happened. Tell me what happened." She said, talking in that calm voice.<br>"Lets get you up out of this corner ok?" Leo said, he helped me up and over to my bed, my eyes to blurred by tears to see clearly.  
>"Just tell us what happened," He asked.<br>"I- I was talking to Levi an-and he kissed me, an-an-and Hazel walked in and saw. SHE BASICALLY RAN AWAY FROM ME." I could barely breath.  
>"Listen to me, it's going to be ok. Everything is fine, she was probably just startled. It will be fine I promise ok?" Ava reassured me. She was the blood on my arm.<br>"She is from a different time as well. What you think is ok, is not what we were taught. We were taught that it is wrong, bad, sinful, evil. When I was a child there was this boy who lived around the corner from the apartment I lived in with my mother and sister in Venice. His name was Anthony, I told my sister that I had a crush on him, that I really liked him, she told me never to tell a single soul that I liked him. She told me people would think something was wrong with me. I was so confused, I didn't know what she meant, so I asked my mother. She was making us dinner and when I asked her she turned around and shook my shoulders and cried, praying to what I now realize was Aphrodite, that this cruse would be taken from me. My mother loved me very much but she was afraid. AND SHE HAD A RIGHT TO BE. She was afraid her son was corrupted, my sister and my mother were so afraid that someone would find out. It was a family secret, and no one must find out." My tears were coming down faster then I would have thought possible.  
>"Nico(Ava took my hand), I'm not going to lie to you, some people don't understand. They don't understand that love isn't about gender, they don't get that love is between to people who care about each other enough that they want to be together and make each other happy." Ava said, taking my chin in her hand and making me look her in the eye. Her stormy gray eyes so much like her sister's I couldn't help but flinch.<br>"You don't have to tell anyone, in fact if you want I will send Leo to go find out exactly what she saw and exactly what she thinks if you want me to. Do you want him to?" She asked a firmness in her voice, but it was not unkind. I nodded my head. Leo got up and went looking for Hazel.  
>"Nico it's ok to cry, so if you want to cry you go ahead and let em' rip." She said, and so I did, I cried all over her, her shirt was soaked. Eventually Leo came back.<br>"She thinks that Levi…Um I guess forced you to kiss him, she doesn't think your gay, she hasn't told anyone. But she did seem really confused. She asked my how I knew and I told her that you sent me to make sure she was ok… Oh and I had to send Emma away, she was heading down to see you, I don't know why. But, do you want to tell everyone? or no?" He asked me.  
>"No. No, I don't want to. Not yet, not ever." I told him. Leo looked like he wanted to say something but didn't.<br>"Nico how many people know?" Ava asked me. I sat back up, no longer wanting to lean against her.  
>"You, Leo, Levi, and Jason. I didn't tell Jason because I wanted to, I was forced." I admitted.<br>I looked down at my left arm the blood had dried and was flaking off, But I didn't really care.  
>"Nico, it's late. You should go to sleep. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. Ok?" she told me. She gave Leo a look and he left.<br>I just nodded my head. I wanted to escape this day. So I did.


	13. Chapter 13

Nico's perceptive

My eyes feel swollen, my mouth is dry, my throat hurts, and I have such a bad migraine that an little sound slams into my skull and feels like a bull.  
>But I think a shower will help me feel less… Horrible.<br>I go in (Every person has there own bathroom, Leo thought it would cause less fights among us) to my bathroom, and turn the shower and wait for it to get steaming hot. When I finally get in the heat burns my skin, so I turn it down, and just let the water run over myself. When I feel less icky I get out, and put on some shorts, and a T-shirt. I was only 12:34, I wondered if I could get away with staying in my room all day with out having to show my face. I looked at my door, Leo and Percy had once spent entire day in my room carving a skull and cross bones with the words "The Ghost King" under it. At first a was a little mad when I had found them in my room but after they showed me what they had done I was really happy.  
>They did that three days after I was rescued from the Bronze jar.<br>It had been Percy's idea, he wanted me to laugh.  
>My door opened and Ava strutted in, her chin length blond hair wet. She was wearing a purple tank top and jean shorts, it showed of her curves and it showed how athletic she really looked, but she looked tired.<br>"Hey, ready to go down for breakfast?" she asked me, her voice gave away just how tired she really was.  
>"No. I don't think I can. What if- what if everyone knows?" I asked, eyes stinging, voice catching in my throat.<br>"Oh trust me, nobody knows anything, I made sure of it." She sounded really sure of herself.  
>"How?"<br>"Well first of all, I told everyone all those screams were actually me, because everyone had heard but they didn't know who it was. I said I was in a fight with my boyfriend and I was really upset, then after everyone looked convinced I went to Hazel and told her that you were really upset about what had happened, that Levi had apologized to you multiple times and that you forgave him, then I told her that you didn't want her to tell anybody. And she agreed. Next I tracked down Leo, who was trying to make some sort of cannon, and briefed him on the story that it was my screams, about what Hazel had agreed to and then I told him not to spread this story around unless he had to. So don't worry know one is going to find out," She looked really out of breath.  
>I blinked in surprise.<br>"Thank you Ava, I don't know what to say," I really didn't  
>"Say you will get your butt off this bed and go to breakfast," She told me, I got up.<br>I walked, and followed her. I passed Piper on my way, she gave me a look then walked up to me  
>"Hey I need to talk to you later, that ok?" She asked<br>"Yeah I guess," I kept on walking.  
>When we got there and stumbled in, Leo was there drinking some coffee or something making a little whined up toy, Percy was there eating blue eggs, and Annabeth who was reading a book.<br>I sat down next to Leo, I wasn't hungry but I was thirsty. I wanted apple cider and boom it was there. Ava was sitting next to Annabeth.  
>"Hey Nico, I think its our turn for morning watch?" Percy said, Looking at Annabeth for confirmation.<br>"Yeah it's your turn, I'm going to go take a nap, finish my book," Annabeth got up and kissed him on the check.  
>I looked away.<br>"I'm going to go work on something, I'll see you guys later." Leo said taking his drink with him.  
>"I'm going to go sleep. I'm tired. I'll see you later ok Nico?" She had dark circles under her eyes.<br>"Ok, I'll talk to you later." I told her. Ava was a good person, she barely knew me and she helped me. She calmed me down, she fixed last night. She's a good friend. I need to repay her some how.  
>"Hey Nico should we get to work?" Percy asked. He wouldn't look at me.<br>"I guess so," I walked out and went over to the ladder leading up to the nest.  
>I went up and it was nice to be alone again, I haven't been up hear in a while.<br>But I looked down and saw Percy climbing up to. Great. Just great.  
>But I made room for him anyway.<br>"Hey Nico,"He said, not making eye contact  
>"Hi," I said<br>"Look I have to talk to you about something, and you have to promise you won't run away," He still wouldn't look at me, but I promised.  
>Not like I could go anywhere anyway, I was glued to my seat.<br>"I know it wasn't Ava who was screaming. For one I know she doesn't have a boyfriend, for two I have heard you scream before and I know that was you. Nico what happened? Are you ok? what was it? If its something bad..We can deal with it"His green eyes were looking at me, waiting for an answer. His black hair looked shorter, he must have gotten a haircut. But something was up with him, there was a tightness to his words.  
>I couldn't answer. I didn't know how. And the longer I waited to answer the enraged he got next to me.<br>He was looking at me he was waiting. He smelled like the sea. Not in an unpleasant way.  
>"I don't know what your talking about," Thats the best I could do?! I am so screwed.<br>"Nico, please just talk to me. I know your hiding something from me, please I can help you," He pleaded with me. His eyes burning into mine.  
>"Percy I don't want anyones help. I don't want your's or Jason's or anybody's I can do just fine on my own," I sounded like a bratty 10 year old.<br>"Nico tell me!" He sounded angry, he looked angry. His eyes were squinted and he was clenching his fists.  
>"I know it was you crying and screaming last night! Hazel knows something too but she won't tell me, she was so freaked out! Nico you are keeping secrets from us! You can't keep secrets from us because we need to trust one and other. And if I feel as if I can't trust you.. That your keeping secrets from us.. That those secrets have something to do with Gea or something else that could endanger us and everyone we care about..Then you can't stay here." He finished. He wasn't screaming. But his voice was dripping with hostility.<br>"You..Don't want me to stay here?" I couldn't wrap my head around what he just said. He didn't trust me? He thought I was a danger to everyone?  
>"If I feel as if you are a danger to people on this ship, because of all this crap your keeping from us then…You can just go back to the underworld and stay with your father. I mean you tried to kill yourself, how do I know that wasn't because you were so stressed about betraying us, or worse?"he told me.<br>"Are you being serious? I wouldn't do that! And what I keep from everyone doesn't matter! Because you know what, I was there for the War with the titans! I was there for everything! I didn't switch sides on you then, what makes you think I would now?!" I was so angry, I was starting to shake.  
>"Look Nico, I don't know it was just a theory ok. But you know what you are keeping so much crap from us, you never tell us anything, I mean why didn't you tell us about camp jupiter? I mean you just never think! You think I want to do this? I don't. I want to trust you Nico, I do, But keeping secrets from your friends and everyone else isn't smart." He finished lamely.<br>"THE SECRET I'M KEEPING IS NO THREAT TO YOU OR ANY OTHER PERSON ON THIS STUPID BOAT. WHAT I AM KEEPING TO MYSELF HAS NOTHING TO DO AND WOULD CERTAINLY NOT BETRAY ANYONE. TELLING ANYONE WOULD BETRAY ONLY TWO PEOPLE AND THERE BOTH DEAD." I wanted to hit him.  
>"Fine Nico. Fine. And just so you know it wasn't even me who thought you might be betraying us. It was.. It was someone back at camp, it was Reyna. She- she wanted me to just check up an question you, if it makes you fee better I had to do the same thing to a few other people. But I do agree with her that you shouldn't keep secrets in a time like this." He was so mad, but behind all this I could see pity and sadness.<br>"Yeah well that doesn't make me fell better, so uh screw you and goodbye." I climbed over him and started going down the ladder. Then I walked to my room, I pushed past Jason, who bye the look on his face, heard me screaming. I went to my room and slammed the door shut.  
>I am so hurt, how could he have done that?<br>I took out my sword.  
>And beneath the slashes that were starting to heal and scar I put three cuts on each wrist.<br>I take out some ambrosia and nectar that I stored underneath my bed and take drink and eat it, after they heal, I do it again, and again, and again.  
>Then after awhile I take some more nectar, and let it heal for real this time.<br>Then I take down my the book 'Everday' and I read.


	14. Chapter 14

Nico's perspective

I can't believe this! I am so hurt and betrayed. Did he really think I would do that to him? Did he think I was a spy? well whatever. He can think whatever he wants. I am not going to hide in my room any longer.  
>Did everyone think that?<br>I needed a distraction, I needed to talk to someone. Someone who didn't demand I tell them my secrets and every little thing about myself.  
>I walked across my room, into the hallway and knocked on Levi's door.<br>When he opened the door he looked more then a little surprised.  
>"Oh hi Nico, what's up?" He asked, the barest trace of a smile on his lips.<br>"Can I come in?"  
>"Sure," He stepped aside and let me through, his room was a little bare, very clean and tidy, everything put away. He had chocolate brown sheets, and above his bed was a poster that said 'Why are there no knock knock jokes about America? BECAUSE AMERICA RINGS'<br>and on his night stand he had pictures of his cabin, a few of his siblings, and one of him and Chiron. In the corner there was a trunk marked 'WEAPONS' and next to it he had a first aid box. I turned around toward him.  
>"So whats up?" He let his smile shine through, showing off his perfect teeth.<br>"Everyone was just getting on my nerves and I just wanted to talk to someone who wasn't. Do you mind?" I asked,  
>"Not at all, well what do you want to talk about?" He sat down on his bed, and motioned to me that it was ok to sit down too.<br>"Uh well, where are you from?" Might as well start with the basic's.  
>"Ah I'm from a little place in Ohio called Newark. It was..Not exactly nice but it wasn't awful either." He answered, looking at me. His hair was in his eyes but the ends were curling up just so I could still see the blue of them.<br>"When did you find out you where a half blood?" When I asked him that, something like pain crossed over his face.  
>"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I told him honestly. But he shook his head.<br>"No it's fine, as you know I came to camp half blood when I was 12, but what you don't know is that my mother kind of hated me. She kicked me out when I was 11. I literally got kicked out. I kept asking about my father, and she kept screaming and started to beat the living crap out of me, then when she was done she drank as much beer as she could get her hands on. Now I just kept screaming at her to stop drinking so much and to please not hit me anymore and to send me to my dad's, and then she got up and took out a back pack, packed some of my clothes in it put about $400 dollars in it and told me "If you don't like it then you can leave. Go get out, I don't need you, I don't love you, so you need to stop leeching off of me and just go, go find your daddy and live with him" And so I left. I caught a train and went to New York. I was living on the streets for three weeks before child services found me. I was put in a foster home, unfortunately the foster home I was put in liked to beat up on us kids. And after I got a broken arm this new kid showed up in my school. He became my best friend, his name was Jasper. Jasper told me I wasn't like the other kids, he asked me if I wanted to go some place safe where I wouldn't get hurt. I said yes. So that's how I ended up at camp half blood," he told me. We were quite for a few seconds, and thats how he heard the knocking. Not on Levi's door, but on mine.  
>"Nico, Nico please open up," It was Percy, he was pounding on my door for a few more seconds before I heard him open the door and go into my room. Then I heard came back out and close my door, I heard him walk across the hall and this time it was Levi's door he pounded on. I groaned quietly, and put my head in my hands.<br>"Do you not want to talk to him?" Levi whispered to me, I shook my head no.  
>"Go hide in my closet," He said as he got up off the bed, I hopped off and scrambled in the closet before he opened the door.<br>"Hi Percy, can I help you with something,"I heard Levi say.  
>"Uh yeah, have you seen Nico? I said something really stupid to him and I need to tell him I'm sorry," Percy sounded anxious.<br>"Sorry, I haven't seen him since last night," Levi replied.  
>"Oh, thanks anyway." Then I heard Levi close the door.<br>I heard Percy walk away.  
>I heard Levi's footsteps get closer and closer, and the closer he got the faster my heart pounded against my ribs.<br>The closet door opened to reveal a smirking Levi. The light hitting him just right, making his skin glow and his eyes sparkle.  
>"Hello there Nico, are you ready to come out of the closet?" He asked, if it had been anyone but him to have said that I would have been furious, but instead I laughed. I laughed so hard tears came to my eyes, Levi was laughing to, but he took me to his bed and we sat down again.<br>"So what did Percy do that had you hiding from him?" he asked, a curious expression upon his face.  
>"Said he was afraid I was a traitor because I was keeping a secret from everyone," I told him, not wanting to elaborate on everything that had happened.<br>"Well thats stupid," He was shaking his head.  
>"So how were you claimed?" I asked, wanting to get off the subject of Percy.<br>"Oh that night at the bonfire my dad claimed me, a golden image of a bow and arrow appeared over my head. But that night when I went to sleep I had a vision of my dad, we were in my old home and he told me he was sorry, sorry about what I had to go through. But he told me that he wanted me to know that I was a true child of Apollo and that he loved me. The next morning when I woke up the cast on my arm was gone and my arm had been healed." He told me, he was so open to me, I mean from day one he told me all that I wanted to know.  
>"Do you get along with all your siblings?" I asked.<br>"Yeah I get along with all my brother and sisters, but when I first arrived I didn't really talk to any of them, I was to nervous. But as time went on I got less guarded around them and began to relax," he told me, I watched him lean back against the wall, there was a lazy drawl to his words sometimes, when he wasn't paying attention.  
>"He Nico, can I ask you something?" He was looking me in the eyes, pinning me down with his stare.<br>"Sure,"  
>"Why are you so afraid? of everyone finding out? I mean I can understand how you wouldn't want people like Logan finding out..But the others don't care," He asked, if any other person asked me I would have walked away.. But his big blue eyes kept me anchored there, and his little half smile made my stomach fill with butterfly.<br>"I am not from this time, I'm from the 1930's, and as crazy as it sounds it's true. I was trapped in time at a hotel called the lotus casino. But back then it was not ok to be..Gay. You were shunned, and people didn't exactly…If you were gay you risked being attack, or killed, or worse. I….I just don't want the others, or anyone to know," I told him in a low voice, he nodded his head. He took my hand and squeezed it.  
>"Hey I'm hungry you want to go get something to eat?" He asked.<br>"Ummm, yeah sure," I was worried about running into Percy. But I wanted to keep talking to Levi.  
>"How about I just bring back some food ok?" He asked me.<br>"Thank you, I'll wait in my room, I want to go get something," I breathed a sigh of relief.  
>I followed him out of the room and walked out into the hall, Levi turned to me looked up and dow the hall and kissed me quickly.<br>It was just as amazing as the first time, sparks went flying.  
>He pulled away, looked down at me<br>"I'll see you in a few." Then he turned back around and headed to the mess hall. And I went into my room.  
>And saw something I so was not expecting.<br>"What are you doing here?"I asked, surprise in my voice. She laughed softly.


	15. Chapter 15

Nico's perspective

"Waiting for you of course darling," She got up off the bed , her dark brown eyes looking over every inch of my room as she walked towards me. Her dark hair pulled back, she looks so much like Bianca it hurts my heart. Her black dress clings to her, the pearls around her neck click with each step she takes. When she steps up in front of me she puts her hand on my check.  
>"It's been so long since I saw you my love, I've missed you so much," Her voice had an Italian accent.<br>"Why are you- how are you here? Why now?" I asked her, sounding like I was a little boy again.  
>"Your father told me I can go see you sweetheart, aren't you glad to see me?" She asked, her voice just barely above a whisper.<br>"I've tried to summon you so many times! you never came, why wouldn't you ever answer!? for months I tried to talk to you and not once did you answer! why didn't you answer my mom?" My mother was solid looking, but if I looked at her in a certain light I could see through her. It has been so long since I saw her, but seeing her now brought all my early memories back to me in a sharp focus, her making dinner and singing us a songs, her telling us that we needed to leave Italy because of the war. So many things, and they brought happy tears to my eyes.  
>I hugged my mother, even though she is long dead and now a ghost I can still hug her.<br>"Mother why are you here now?" I asked her, my face buried in the fabric of her dress. She hugged me back, I looked up and saw that she was crying.  
>"Love, you have gotten so big. I have missed so much of your life, I hope you can forgive me," She whispered to me. Of course I can forgive her, it wasn't here fault Zeus killed her.<br>"Did dad send you?" I asked her, my voice trembling.  
>"Yes, your father loves you Nico, he's worried about you. A few days ago he sensed that your life almost ended, then last night he felt you cut into yourself. Nico your father is so worried about you, and I am too, but Nico I don't have long to talk." Her voice was steady now, she said this all kindly to me.<br>"Mom I just can't… I don't even know how to put it into words how I feel.." I told her.  
>"I know sweetheart, I know. It's ok, it will be ok, you know that your father and I love you very much right? because we do. Your father wanted me to come see you, and I didn't go to you before when you summoned me because I couldn't darling," She told me, her image began to waver a little bit.<br>"Mom I love you, please don't go," I pleaded with her, holding on to her as tightly as I could.  
>"Darling I have to go, but before I go just know that I love you no matter what, and please don't hurt yourself, my Love, don't punish yourself, I must go now, I love you Nico, my angel." She kissed me on the head, stepped back from me and faded away. And I was left behind forcing myself to not try and call out for her, calling for her to come back.<br>I never thought I would see her again. I sat down on the floor and wiped my tears away. I looked up and saw something on my bed. I crawled over to it and saw that it was a black and whit photo. It was of my mother, sister, and I. I looked to be about three, and Bianca was maybe five, we were both sitting on my mothers lap. I turned the photo over to see if anything was on the back, and there was. On the back it very loopy handwriting it said  
>'Your father and I love you Nico, my angel"<br>I sat down on my bed, photo in hand.  
>My door opened and Levi came in.<br>"Hey Nico I brought a picnic basket full of foo-Hey what's wrong? are you ok?" He asked me, concern choking his voice. I told him what happened.  
>"Can I look at the picture?"He asked hesitantly, I handed him the photo and he looked over it carefully.<br>"I have a picture frame that would fit this, let me go get it," And with that he was up and out of the room. He came back a minute later, with he picture in a small black picture frame, he set it on my night stand.  
>He sat down next to me, he put his arm around me, I put my head on his shoulder.<br>I'm so comfortable with him, he can make me laugh and smile, he can make me feel better with just one of his smiles.  
>"Levi have you ever met your father?" I asked<br>"Yeah, a few weeks after I got to camp my father appeared. It was awesome, he spent the entire day with us. He taught us how to shoot better, and he played basket ball with us. My little sister Ruby who was 9 at the time, she's thirteen now, fell down and hurt her knee and he set her on his lap and sang to her. I know a lot of kids hate there godly parents, but I love my dad." he told me  
>"How many years have you been there?" I asked<br>"umm lets see I got there when I was 12, I just turned 15 so about four years," He was using a gentle voice, a calming voice.  
>"Want to have that picnic?" He asked.<br>"Sure," We went over to his room, set down a spare blanket and had a picnic.  
>I cried silently as I ate my sandwich, Levi pretended that he didn't notice and kept up a light conversation, telling funny story's about all the pranks the Apollo cabin played on everyone, and who his favorite sister is and why.<br>If I am not carful I very well could fall in love with this boy.


	16. Chapter 16

Nico's perspective

I lay awake looking at the picture of my mother sister and I. Out of the three of us, only one is alive.  
>The Argo2 shuddered.<br>Monster.  
>I jump out of bed and run about my room putting on armor over my pj's, I grab my sword and run out of the room, and see Ava and Levi running down the hall in a mixture of pajama's and amor as well.<br>Levi had his bow in hand and his quiver of arrows on his back, and a sword at his side in a sheath, Ava has her celestial bronze sword in hand. When we get on deck we see Leo shooting fire at….A Hippogriff? it has the the head and upper body of an eagle, but from the neck down it was a winged horse, and where it's hooves should be were claws.  
>Leo, Percy, and Jason were trying to distract it by Jason having lighting blots strike it, Percy controlling a wave to hit it again and again, and Leo throwing fire at it. But behind it Annabeth, Frank, Logan, and Hazel snuck up behind it, preparing to strike it. Levi, and I joined Kassie and Emma who were swiping the monsters sides with there swords, Ava went behind it to join the others on their assault from behind, but the thing reared up on it's hide legs and tried clawing at us, it hit my sword arm and left a stinging cut behind, blood trickling down my arm and dripping onto the wood, it turned around and started clawing at the others, they weren't prepared for an up front attack and were caught off guard, the monster cuffed Ava in the face leaving behind claw marks, it swiped at Franks legs and he went down. Hazel jabbed at it with her sword and it's blood spilled onto the wood of the boat, but then it went up on it's hind legs again, and coming down it caught Annabeth on her side, her blood soaked her shirt and dripped down, her blood splattered onto Hazel, Annabeth fell down hitting her head hard against the floor of the Argo2.<br>"ANNABETH," It didn't sound anything like Percy, but I knew that ragged scream came from him.  
>I took a quick look at him and his face was as hard as stone. I knew immediately that it wasn't us who was endangered, it was the hippogriff.<br>Percy stood stalk still but the wind started to come quicker, then all of a sudden the cause of it came into view, Percy's hurricane came toward us.  
>Levi and Leo ran toward Annabeth, picked her up and carried her to the Infirmary while the rest of us headed for safety, trying not to slip on blood that was left over from the fight, we all waited in the doorway watching what Percy was going to do to the monster.<br>The hurricane swept it up off the boat, and as quickly as it had come the hurricane dispersed, but the hippogriff remained suspend in the air.  
>Percy was controlling the water in it's body, making it stay in the air.<br>We all heard a giant crack and flinched, Percy had snapped it's spine. Then the monster turned to ash, but Percy didn't stick around to watch.  
>"WHERE ARE THEY?" He screamed, tears in his eyes.<br>"They went to the infirmary, Levi and Leo took her there," Jason answered him, and Percy took off in that direction.  
>I looked around at the others, Ava was pressing a torn piece of her shirt to the claw marks on her face, Jason and a blood splattered Hazel was helping Frank stand. Logan looked unscathed, but Kassie had a new-and very bad burn-on her neck, and Emma's arm looked broken.<br>"Everyone to the infirmary now! and I don't care if you don't have any noticeable injuries or not, everyone has to go and be checked out," I said. I ripped off a part of my pajama bottoms and pressed it against the claw marks it had left on my sword arm. I walked behind everyone, making sure nobody fell down because of blood loss or pain.  
>When we reached the infirmary it was in a flurry of activity.<br>Levi was putting an IV into Annabeth left arm, injecting nectar straight into her bloodstream, while he instructed Leo to put pressure on the wounds on her side.  
>"Logan I need you to check everyone out for me! I want you to arrange them from the worst to the best, if there are any broken bones DO NOT give them any ambrosia or nectar! I need to set them first!" Levi barked, Not looking away from Annabeth. He had Leo move away and he looked underneath the cloth padding they had been using, sweat covered Annabeths face, she was trying her best not to scream.<br>"Damn, this is worse than I thought. We need to have more medic's on this boat!" I have never seen such a serious expression on Levi's face.  
>Then Percy started yelling .<br>"IS THE NECTAR WORKING!? PLEASE HADES, ATHENA, DAD, PLEASE HELP ANNABETH," He was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
>"Jason are you hurt?" Levi asked<br>"Uh no, do you need me?"  
>"Yeah, make Percy shut up I need to put Annabeth under and make sure the nectar is actually healing her. I don't know if a hippogriff has poisonous claws or not, I just have to make sure, because if they are poisonous then it might not have that big of an effect.. Is there a sterol room here anywhere!?" Levi demeaned.<br>"There's only this room." Leo answered him.  
>"Then close the curtains. Logan I don't hear you arranging anyone! do it! NOW," I have never heard Levi yell, but I can now confirm that it is terrifying. Levi closed the curtains, but we could still hear them putting Annabeth under the anesthesia, hear nicking sounds of the scalpel .<br>"Ok let's see, Emma and Frank you two sit over here, I know it hurt's, but Levi will need to set your bones so they will heal properly, so I can't give you anything," he had them sit on separate gurneys.  
>Then he pointed and Hazel<br>"Is that your blood or someone else's?" He asked  
>"It's Annabeth's," she muttered. She looked so shocked, I went over to her and held her hand. She took it gratefully.<br>"Well either way I know he will want to check you over to make sure you don't have any internal injury's." He told her, but he was looking at everyone else, assessing all the damage.  
>Then he pointed to me, Ava, And Kassie.<br>"You three go sit down, I'm going to go get you some ambrosia and nectar. Sit! stay!" He told us like we were bad dogs.  
>But we all sat on the same gurney's, Hazel kissed me on the cheek and went over to get ice for Frank's broken foot.<br>"Kassie what happened to your neck?" Up close it was worse, it was just…Burned so bad. A second, more likely a third degree burn.  
>"One of Leo's fireballs accidentally hit me, but please please please don't tell him! he would feel so guilty if he knew it was him," She whispered to me.<br>Logan came back and handed each of us a glass of nectar. I took a sip.  
>It tasted like my mothers home made tiramisu.<br>I drank it down as fast as I could and the cuts on my arm shrank in size.  
>The curtain where they were operating on Annabeth opened up.<br>I looked over to Percy who was crying. Jason let him go and Percy sprang up and ran over to her, held her hand and caressed her face.  
>"The nectar is doing it's job. She is going to be fine, I had to give her 31 stitches, but she is going to be perfectly fine. But she will be in recovery for a while." He looked tired, Leo just looked like he was going to pass out.<br>He sat down on the floor, Logan handed him a bucket and then Leo proceeded to throw up.  
>Levi walked over to Emma, she was the first one in the line.<br>"Ok, Emma let me see your arm please," He asked nicely .  
>She adjusted herself so he could see it and, he looked it over critically.<br>"Ok, the bone isn't centered right so I have to move it back, and I'm not going to lie. It's going to hurt. But I promise as soon as this is over I will have you some nectar and ambrosia and you will feel so much better," He told her softly. He took her forearm and moved the bone alone the break, I could hear a scraping sound, Emma screamed, and started to cry, and I did not blame her one bit. If I were her I would cry too.  
>After he was done with Emma's arm he got a lot of gauze and rapped it all around her arm.<br>"Later I'll find some casting plaster and make you a cast, if it's still needed after you eat the healing food,ok?" She nodded through her tear stained face, her red curls damp from sweat. I have never seen a child of Aphrodite look so bad. Levi moved over to Frank, and Logan moved over to Emma with a cup of nectar and a small bowl of ambrosia.  
>He moved on to Frank, who just had a hairline fracture so he rapped his foot up and propped it under a bunch of pillows, and logan was right behind him with another cup and another small bowl. Levi checked over Hazel, Jason, Logan, and then Leo who managed to stop puking for a few minutes. He deemed then all fine and told them to go back to there rooms, but to come running back if he called for them, or if they felt something was wrong<br>Then after checking on Kassie's burn, he put some ointment on it and let her go sleep it off but he told her if the pain got worse to come back, then put a bandage on Ava's face and told her she could go back to her room.  
>As he checked me over, making sure the cut on my arm hadn't actually cut any tendons or a small vein, I looked over and saw that Percy had fallen asleep sitting by Annabeth, his face barely and inch from hers.<br>Frank was sleeping, Maybe Emma to.  
>"I'm going to take these stitches out ok? It won't hurt," He said, he got a pair of scissors and took them out. And like he said, it didn't hurt.<br>"Your and incredible healer, you know that," I told him. He looked at me, his tired eyes looking at me, but even though he was tired he managed to smile. It made this sick room brighter by doing so.  
>Suddenly he hugged.<br>"I am so happy, your not hurt badly. The entire time I was working on Annabeth I was just happy it wasn't you, and I know it sounds horrible but it's true," he told me in a frantic voice, a frantic whisper.  
>"It's ok, I'm fine, your fine. Everyone is going to be fine because of you," I said as I looped my arms around him.<br>He bumped his forehead against mine, kissed my forehead.  
>And I couldn't help but wonder 'Am I dating him?'<br>God one of my friends might just be on there death bed and I was wondering about things like that.  
>I pushed it out of my head, promising to think about it when everyone was awake and not in critical condition.<br>"You need to go to sleep, ok? then in the morning you need to eat a big breakfast. But if you start to feel light headed, or you start throwing up, then you need to come right back," He said to me.  
>"Ok, I promise." And I meant it.<br>He kissed me, and my god it's like I was hit by Zeus's master bolt.  
>He walked me to the hall, gave my hand a squeeze, then he went to check on everyone.<br>I walked to my room, thinking about him every step of the way, I changed out of my amor and scorched pajama's, laid in bed and fell asleep looking at my new picture.


	17. Chapter 17

Nico's perspective

I woke up, my muscles sore, my body just screaming at me to lay back down.  
>But I got up and, went to take a shower, and got dressed.<br>I picked up my sword and strapped it on, then I walked out into the hall and went over to Ava's room.  
>I knocked, and she answered.<br>"Are you ok?" I asked, seeing the bandages on her face.  
>"Yeah I'm fine, I was actually going to go down to the Infirmary to see how Annabeth was doing, want to come?" She walked out into the hall, and I walked next to her. First we went to the mess hall to get everyone there breakfast, and for Levi coffee.<br>We walked in with the magic cups and the magic plates.  
>I went over to Frank and Emma and handed them each one, they both looked slightly less miserable then they did last night.<br>Annabeth was awake, and thankfully looked much better.  
>"Hey Annabeth,"I handed her a plate and a cup "How are you feeling?" I asked<br>"I'm fine, thanks Nico," She said, Percy was watching her with the eyes of a hawk.  
>I looked around for Levi and spotted him laying down on a gurney, sleeping.<br>I walked over to him and put the plate and the cup on the ugly green chair next to him.  
>But as I walked away I felt something pull on the back of my shirt.<br>"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked in a groggy voice, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.  
>"I came buy to give everyone some breakfast, plus I wanted to make sure everyone was ok," plus I wanted to make sure that he didn't stay up all night, but I didn't say that.<br>"Everyone is doing just fine, but what time is it?" He glanced at the clock, but not finding one near him.  
>"It's about 12:15," I replied to him.<br>"It's time to give everyone another dose of nectar and ambrosia," He swung his legs of the gurney and got up, he walked over to Annabeth with a small dixie cup and a tiny bowl.  
>He did the same things for Frank and Emma.<br>"I know I shouldn't complain, but I wish we had more medics on this ship,"Ava said.  
>"Yeah, me to. Things were crazy last night, if we just had one more person it could have gone a lot quicker and smoother." Levi told her.<br>"..Well if we really need more I can go to camp half blood and see what I can do." I told them, speaking louder then necessary so everybody there could here me.  
>"I wish. But nobody else would volunteer. Maybe If I iris messaged Chiron and told him what happened he could get more people to say yes…" Percy sounded exhausted. He looked like he was about to pass out.<br>Piper walked in.  
>"How is everyone?" She asked, no one in particular.<br>and that's when Emma decided to start to cry.  
>"I want to go home," She started blubbering. Everyone looked at her in either annoyance or pity. Ok really it was just Levi who looked at her in pity.<br>"What are you talking about Emma?" Piper asked in a very strained voice.  
>"I want Nico to take me back home!" She let her hair cover her face.<br>"Emma let me tell you something, no matter where you are whether it's here or at camp you WILL be at war, here you just go to war sooner then later. So suck it up," She sounded like she was disgusted with her sister.  
>Piper looked like she was about to blow a fuse.<br>But Levi stepped in and walked up to Emma.  
>"Emma what happened to your arm?" He asked her<br>"The Hippogriff hit it and broke it." She answered, trying not to sob.  
>"That's right, you broke your arm in a fight. You were fighting alongside your comrades and you got hurt. Do you regret helping them?" He asked<br>"No of course not," She told him, raising her eyes to him.  
>"Emma, last night you were brave. You risked your life along side everyone else on this ship. Some got small injures, some life threatening. But the point is you didn't cower in your room and try to hide from that monster, you put on your armor and you got out your sword and you fought!<br>You might be scared right now, but everything is going to be ok. You don't want to go back to camp, last night just scared you. Hell it scared everyone. I'm sure everyone want's to go back to camp. We all want this war to be over, we don't want anymore people to lose there life. We don't want to see our friends die, or get hurt. But we have to do this. And you know that," He looked at her, and she couldn't hold his gaze. But she nodded her head in agreement.  
>Piper walked over to Annabeth and started talking to her.<br>"Levi you need to go take a shower and go to bed, your covered in blood, and you smell like monster, and sweat." Percy said, a hint of his old self poking through.  
>"Ok, ok. Jut let me check Annabeth's stitches before I go." He went over and examined her side, making sure they weren't infected.<br>He nodded his head.  
>"Percy in two hours, if I;m not back, I want you to give her a dixie cup of nectar ok?" He asked, Percy agreed.<br>I walked out, and waited for Levi to come out.  
>I walked him back to his room, Nobody said anything until finally he turned to me<br>"Are we dating?" He asked in an loud whisper. I started to laugh, and so did he.  
>"Uh yes. Yes we are." I decided.<br>"Then if you don't mind me asking, when are you going to tell everyone?" He asked, a curious look on his face.  
>"Why would I tell anyone?" I asked<br>"Well I don't want to hide my feeling for you," He said.  
>"But Levi, you know I can't do that. I mean you know that," I'm starting to get a little frustrated with this.<br>"No, Nico. You can. You just choose not to. It's different time, people are more accepting of different things. I mean only a few years ago people hated interracial marriage, now nobody cares. Nobody is going to care that your gay." He said, his patience starting to ware thin.  
>I snapped.<br>"I care! I think it's wrong! that it's not ok! You think I want to have these feeling?! because trust me I hate it," I told him, venom in my words.  
>Tears started to spill over his eyes.<br>He turned around and went into his room, hearing the click of the lock behind him.  
>I walked away, went down another hallway, then another, knocked on his door.<br>He answered.  
>"I- I need to talk to you." I told him<br>"Sure, come on in," Jason said.  
>"Thanks," I said<br>"What do you need to talk about?" He asked, hope to plain in his eyes.  
>"I'm….I'm considering telling everyone..Maybe…Possible.. I'm not sure." I told him.<br>"Ok, lets talk about it," He said, happiness coloring his voice.  
>I almost punched him right then.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Nico's perspective

I can't believe I'm even considering this…But that look on Levi's face, I had hurt him in a big way.  
>"So, Nico. Why all of a sudden do you want to to tell everyone?" He asked, he didn't try to hide the curiosity on his face.<br>"Because….Because of Levi," I answered, staring down at the floor.  
>"Wait Levi? what about him? Nico bring me up to speed please," He asked. Jason's room was nice, tidy, everything put in its place. Not as clean as Levi's, but clean enough. He had a big desk next to his bed, and he sat down at the desk's swivel chair. I went over and sat down on his bed.<br>"Levi and I really like each other. It started the day after he got here, he kissed me in my room and Hazel caught us. She thought Levi had forced me to kiss him….. But all this stuff happened an-and I messed up Jason, I messed up big," I told him, with me head in my hands, He looked at me.  
>"What do you mean you messed up? what did you do?" He asked.<br>And so I told him.  
>"Uh, yeah.. I'm going to go get Piper, she is way better at this then me. I mean I might have been able to help you but, Nico let me be honest with you, you screwed up. You dug yourself in a hole so deep it will take forever for you to climb out. But let me go get her, and she will find some way to help you," He got up and left, closing the door behind him, I looked around. He had pictures of him and Piper all over the room.<br>Am I really going to tell them?  
>Should I?<br>Finally the door opened and in came Piper and Jason.  
>"Ok Jason told me whats going on, and what you said to Levi. The situation is not as hopeless as you both fear it is. First of all you need to apologize to him, second you need to tell him how you feel, third to prove to him your not lying you need to everyone that your gay. I know you don't want to, but remember he doesn't want to keep his feelings for you a secret. If you tell everyone it will show him that your serious about your feelings for him." Piper told me. She gave me a nice smile and I managed a grimace in her direction.<br>"Now we just need to figure out when you will do it," Jason said.  
>"Tomorrow. I'll do it tomorrow at breakfast." I told them both. I just wanted to get it over with.<br>"Nico I promise you that it will be ok, and if I'm wrong then you can punch Jason," Piper said, smirking at her boyfriend.  
>"Why me?" Jason asked.<br>"Because I don't want to be the one whose punched," she answered.  
>I didn't say anything.<br>"Nico look, you need to go apologize to Levi. Right now." Piper told me. She had a very stern look on her face.  
>"Ok, I guess I'll see you in the morning." I didn't meet either of there eyes.<br>I felt somebody's hand on my shoulder, it was Piper.  
>"Everything will be fine," She said smiling.<br>I nodded my head.  
>I walked to Levi's room.<br>"Levi, open the door please," I called out. Banging on his door.  
>I heard footsteps come to the door, but it didn't open.<br>"Why?" He asked.  
>"I need to tell you something, please let me in," I pleaded with him.<br>He opened the door, his face was tear stained and his eyes were red.  
>I can't believe I'm the one who did this to him.<br>He stepped aside and I walked in.  
>"I'm going to tell everyone tomorrow at breakfast." I told him, I was standing in the middle of the room, not sure if I was allowed to sit down or not.<br>"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice was raspy from crying.  
>"I'm going to tell everyone tomorrow about me being gay." I answered. I walk over to him and loop my arms around his waist, I put my head on his chest, I can hear his heart beat. He hugged me back.<br>"I'm so sorry for what I said. I'm sorry." I told him in a hushed voice.  
>"It's ok, it's fine." He whispered in my ear. He started to stroke my hair.<br>He let go of me and walked over to his bed, I followed him and sat down next to him he put his arms around me, he kissed the top of my head.  
>"Nico I hope you realize that I'm falling in love with you," I just barely herd him.<br>"And I hope you realize that I'm already there," I whispered back to him. And it's true. I love him. This easy going boy who is the complete opposite of me, with his happy-go-lucky attitude and his carefree smiles. He was all light and happy, and I was dark and angry. But somehow, someway,this beautiful boy who wouldn't harm a fly could actually like someone like me who only causes harm and destroys everything.  
>He held me close, he kissed me, he made me feel…Warm, and happy and light.<br>"Hmmm, I have to go Nico, I'm rested, I've been fed, I need to go check on everyone." He said as he got up. I followed him.  
>When we got there it was absolute chaos.<br>"I BURNED HER AND NOBODY TOLD ME?!" Leo screamed at everyone, Kassie was trying to not be seen but it wasn't working.  
>"Leo it's fine, you didn't mean to," Kassie said, trying to reassure him.<br>"IT IS NOT FINE, I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT TO YOU." Leo was hysteric. Levi walked over and put his hands on his shoulder, forced him over to a gurney and pushed him down.  
>"You can be upset, you can be mad, but you are not to yell in here. This is a place where people come to rest." Levi told him, he wasn't angry but he was using a stern voice.<br>Leo was crying, he was freaking out.  
>"Nico come over her and watch him," Levi commanded. I went over and Levi went over to get something out from the medical supply closet.<br>When he came back he was holding a needle. Leo didn't notice, he was to busy banging his head against his hands, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't kicked at me, trying to keep me away.  
>"Nico hold him down, Percy get over here and help." Levi barked at us, Percy and I held him down as best we could. Levi plunged the needle into Leo's arm and in a few minutes he was asleep.<br>"He will sleep for a few hours, but he'll be fine." He said, he walked over to Emma and Frank, he examined the broken bones, in Frank's case his fracture, and deemed them both able to go back to there rooms.  
>Then he walked over to Annabeth and checked her stitches.<br>"You can go to your room and stay there, but you need to take it easy. In two days I'll take out your stitches, Ok?" Levi told her, She said ok, and with Percy's help got up and walked out.  
>Levi looked at me and there were stars in his eyes.<br>"Wanna go back to my room and cuddle?" He asked, a smile on his face.  
>"Of course," I answered, with a smile of my own.<br>We walked back, and as we cuddled we fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Nico's perspective

When I wake up dread and fear waken inside of me and settles on me like a pile of brinks.  
>Levi is still asleep, I slip out of his arms and find a piece of paper and a pen and right a very cheesy note.<br>It says 'I love you in the morning, In the middle of the day, in the hours we're together and the hours we are away."  
>I leave it in the middle of the floor so he will notice it as soon as he wakes up.<br>And I do. I do love Levi.  
>Not that puppy love, but the kind where you would do anything for that person, just to make them happy.<br>I strip off my pajamas and hop in the shower.  
>I'm so anxious that I can barely breath.<br>I jump out of the shower and put on my standard black shirt and jeans.  
>I brush my hair and wait. I sit and wait.<br>And when I can't wait any longer I head down to the mess hall.  
>With each step my heart beats harder and faster, with each step my throat feels drier and drier. I can't think, I can't breath. How am I going to do this?<br>How?  
>I step through the mess all door and see that everyone is there.<br>Leo, Kassie, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel,Emma, Piper, Jason, Levi, Logan, and Ava. There all eating and talking, goofing around with one and other. Jason and Piper see me and they give me a thumbs up, Levi see's me and gives me a cute little smile.  
>I feel like I'm going to throw up.<br>"Nico are you ok? you look a little green," Leo asks me.  
>I can't open my mouth or all the contents of my stomach will come up, so I just nod at him.<br>If I don't do it know I never will.  
>I need to get this over with.<br>I need to do this for Levi.  
>"Everyone I need to tell you something. I need to tell you that I-"<br>"Hello everyone, I'm sorry to interrupt you Nico dear but I needed to see this," I couldn't focus on anything about her. Her hair and eye color kept changing, everything about her changed. But I knew who it was, she smelled wonderful. And everyone here was mesmerized by her, accept for Piper.  
>"Mom what are you doing here?!" She asked.<br>"I'm here to listen to Nico tell everyone his secret. And to apologize to him." She smiled sadly at me as she sauntered over to Piper and gave her a hug, and Emma as well. She sat down, and looked over at me.  
>"Nico, I know how much you have struggled with this. And I apologize. I came here because I needed to hear you with my own ears as you told everyone your secret." She said.<br>"How are you hear, I thought the gods were fighting within themselves over there greek and roman forms?" Percy asked.  
>"As most of the girls here know, love is the same everywhere. So I am not struggling as much as everyone else. " She said and smiled at him.<br>Anger bubbled up inside me.  
>"How. Dare. You," I spit the words out at her.<br>She doesn't look surprised at this, she just sits there and takes it.  
>"You come here, you did this to me, YOU DID THIS! DON'T DENY IT, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE." I scream at here.<br>"Nico I didn't do this to you, you where born this way, I didn't create you." She told me, she wasn't angry but she looked sad.  
>"Wha-What are you talking about, Nico, Aphrodite, what are you two talking about?" Percy asked.<br>"Nico, tell your friends," Aphrodite said. I looked at Levi, he looked a little sad but he gave me an encouraging smile.  
>"Everyone listen up. I'm only going to say this once, but first if I may-I turned to the goddess- My life has been hell. I have been struggling with this for so long, I hated myself for longer then I can remember. You could have done something, and don't say you couldn't because I know you could. But you DIDN'T HELP ME, YOU LET ME STEW IN MY MISERY. YOU LET ME CRY AN OCEAN OF TEARS OVER THIS, YOU COULD HAVE SNAPPED YOUR FINGERS AND FIXED ME. YOU- you could have helped me and you didn't," I started to cry, and I let the tears flow.<br>"Nico, tell everyone," The goddess said to me.  
>"I'm gay. I'm gay and I am in love. I love Levi Dominic Keys. This is the secret I was keeping from everyone-I looked at Percy- It wasn't that I was going to betray you, or that I hated one of you. I'm gay and for a very, very long time I hated myself. I still hate myself a little bit." I said. Levi came up next to me and took my hand.<br>"Nico has been afraid to tell you all. He was afraid to tell you all because he thought you would resent him, that you would want him to leave and never come back. He didn't want to loose you all as his friends. That's why he almost killed himself, he was so afraid everyone would reject him," Levi was looking at me, he squeezed my hand. I looked at everyone.  
>Most people looked shocked, some happy, and one angry face.<br>Logan walked up to me.  
>He spit on my shoe.<br>"Next time you try and kill yourself, finish the job." And with that he walked away. I hung my head. The tears came faster, blurring everything.  
>"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM," Screamed Hazel.<br>"NOBODY TALKS TO NICO THAT WAY, HE IS ONE OF THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD," Hazel yelled as she ran after him, her knife out, Frank ran after her yelling for her to come back.  
>"Nico why would you think we would hate you?" Percy asked, he looked hurt.<br>"Your still the same person you were before you told us," Annabeth added.  
>"See Nico, everyone accepts you just as you are," Aphrodite said.<br>"I told you it would be ok," Piper said  
>"Yeah, everything is going to be ok, and I don't get to be punched," jason said, smiling at me.<br>Ava, and Leo were smiling at me.  
>"Why don't we go eat now,"Levi said, he tugged me toward the table and we sat down.<br>"Well my darlings I must go. And congratulations Nico," The Goddess said to me.  
>I still hated her.<br>Hazel and Frank still weren't back yet, but I decided she could have her way and beat Logan until I eat my eggs.  
>Levi kissed me on the cheek. Everyone went AWW, and we started talking. I held his hand all through breakfast.<br>"Hey Nico, do you mind making another supply run to camp half blood? we need more medical stuff, and I think we should get another medic… And maybe you can return that douche Logan if he's still being an ass once Hazel's done with him," Leo said to me  
>"Sure Leo no problem. I'll go after I'm done."<br>I smiled.  
>I felt better.<br>I can't believe this is actually happening to me.


	20. Chapter 20

Nico's perspective

Hazel comes back with Logan who she has at knife point.  
>"Apologize," She said to him, packing every bit of hate she has in her voice.<br>"No."He says. Hazel starts to dig the point of her sword into his back.  
>"Do it now before I shish-ka-bob you," She tells him.<br>Frank pulls her away from Logan, and holds her back when she tries to go break away from him.  
>"I won't apologize to people like…..That. It's just not natural. Kind of like the God of the dead having children, it's just not right." He says smirking at us all.<br>Anger boils my blood. But out of the corner of my eye I see Jason and Percy glance at each other. They both get up, Percy takes out Riptide and Jason walks up to Logan and slams him against the wall so hard it makes the cups and plates on the table shudder.  
>"DO NOT SAY THAT AGAIN. Do you understand that." Percy said, he was screaming in his ear.<br>"We're getting closer and closer to Athens, but I can't fight with anyone who has no respect for there comrades." Jason said, talking to everyone. Giving Logan a death glare.  
>"Your right, you should take him back to camp half blood, bring someone who isn't a total asshat." Leo spoke up,<br>I looked around and saw Hazel growling at him, Levi looked like he was about to punch a wall.  
>"That's fine, I don't want to fight with people like you anyway," Logan was looking at me when he said it.<br>"I knew something was wrong with you, from the moment I met you I knew there was something wrong with you. I mean besides being a son of Hades and hanging out with dead people, I just knew you were a freak." He said looking smug.  
>"You know there are three reasons to why Logan is acting this way," Leo said, standing up looking at us.<br>"1) He's really just insecure about himself and is taking his self loathing out on others, 2) There's a little girl deep, deep down, screaming to get out so Logan doesn't know what to do and is just grumpy all the time, and 3) Logan has a small thing," Leo said, and all the girl started laughing, the boy looked at him erupted into laughter too.  
>Logan looked like he was about to punch us out.<br>Piper looked over at Levi who was holding my hand, and was sitting close to me.  
>"Hey Levi do you think we can exchange Logan for someone from your cabin?" Piper asked.<br>Levi looked at her, his forehead got a crease in it, his lips pursed.  
>"Ummm. Yeah, maybe my brother Archer, Archer Hollins, he's really good with medicine, and excellentvwith a bow and arrow, and he's ok with a sword."Levi said, Leo started to snicker.<br>"Your brother, a son of Apollo, is named Archer?" Leo fell down laughing.  
>"Yeah I know, I also have a sister named July Bow," Levi said chuckling.<br>"How old is he, we won't allow anybody younger then 13 to be with us where it will be the most dangerous," Annabeth said.  
>Jason was still holding Logan against the wall, glaring at him. Hazel was trying her best to get away from Frank.<br>"He just turned 16 a few days ago," Levi said.  
>"Then it's settled, we're trading in this thing, and getting somebody who isn't mean," Frank said, he finally had Hazel settled down.<br>"I don't want to travel alone with that walking skeleton fag. Somebody has to come with me, and not the other freak," Logan said.  
>"I'll go with you and Nico, and if you step out of line at all I will smite you," Jason, finally letting him go.<br>"Ok, but be quick you two, the closer we get to the ancient lands the more we will be attacked. We're lucky that we are getting a break from them," Annabeth said.  
>I Stood up.<br>"I'm ready if you two are," I said. Logan came over reluctantly. Jason walked over, keeping his eye's on Logan.  
>They each took my hand, although Logan did it reluctantly.<br>But either way a moment later the shadows were bending to my will.

We landed in my cabin, I fell down and Jason helps me up.  
>Logan opened the door and left, going to his cabin.<br>"I'm going to go talk to Chiron about what's going on, tell him everything thats happening ok?" Jason asked me. I smiled and nodded.  
>I have been smiling a lot today.<br>I sat down for a few minutes, and took a deep breath. I need to conserve as much energy as I could, when I got back to the ship i'm going to be drained of all my energy.  
>I got up and headed over to the Apollo cabin.<br>Ever since the gods made there promise to claim all there kids this place has been jam-packed, there were kids running around from age five to age 20.  
>I knocked on the door, and a little girl answered, she had platinum blond hair and big brown eyes, I bent down on one knee so I wouldn't be looking down on her.<br>"Hi, is your brother Archer here?" I asked her nicely.  
>She nodded her head and took my hand, tugging me inside.<br>The Apollo cabin had bright sheets and it had bows and arrows mounted on the wall, there were pictures of all the Apollo kids with there parents, including Apollo himself.  
>The little girl brought me over to a guy who was on his bed playing on a laptop.<br>"Archer, this boy asked to see you," said the little girl.  
>"Thank you Lucy," Archer said to her sweetly, he swooped down and kissed her on the head, she giggled and ran away. Archer stood up, and he was tall, he had a good build, he was sinewy, like Levi. He had light yellow eyes, almost golden, and hair that was exactly like Levi's except for the color, his was platinum blond, like Lucy's. But his curled at the ends like Levi's, and like all the Apollo kids, he had full lips. But unlike Levi who had a fair complexion, Archer was tan.<br>"Hi, I'm Nico Di Angelo and your brother, Levi Key's, sent me to see if you would come aboard the Argo2 with us. We had umm…Problems with someone so we were wondering if you could take there place." I told him.  
>"What kind of problems?" He asked me.<br>"Well Logan Whiting was causing a lot of problems by-"  
>"Say no more, I can only imagine what he did, or said," Archer ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up every which way.<br>"So will you come back with me?" I asked, hopeful.  
>"Of course, just give me a few minutes to pack up," He said, and turned around. I left and went to go find Chiron to ask him if he could give us some medical stuff, but instead I ran into Jason, who already had to bags filled with stuff.<br>"What did Chiron say?" I asked. Jason started to grin stupidly.  
>"He is pissed! When I told him about what happened…I mean I have never seen him look so angry. He had a sayter gather up a bunch of medical supplies and then galloped off to the cabins." He looked like he was about to do a little dance. I grinned.<br>"What to go see the carnage?" I asked, he nodded his head vigorously.  
>We walked to the cabins.<br>When we got there all we could here was screaming.  
>"HOW DARE YOU TREATE YOUR FELLOW WARRIORS LIKE THIS, IT IS AN OUTRAGE." Chiron was shouting at Logan. Jason and I went into my cabin, and through the window we had an excellent view of the show.<br>"This is an outrage! They are out risking there lives and you blatantly insulting them!" Chiron said to him, other campers were watching.  
>"How dare you, you coward. You are a child of Ares, Ares respects his comrades, and he might not like some people but he respects them for the fight they put up. Your father might have claimed you, but in my eyes, you are nothing but a spineless coward." And with that he turned around and left.<br>Logan was blushing furiously, his cabin-mates yelling at him.  
>There was a knock on my door, and Archer stepped in. He was grinning from ear to ear, he and Levi had the same smile.<br>"You two enjoying the show?" He asked. Jason and I started laughing.  
>"Are we all ready?" I asked, Archer nodded and I saw he had two bags on his shoulder, and a duffle bag in his left hand.<br>Jason grabbed the two bags the sayter had given him earlier, they both came of=ver to me and took my hands, and once again the shadows obeyed me, and we were gone.

When we got back we all fell down from the shaking of the boat, I'm weak and tired but I knew everyone was in danger, When I climbed the steps to get out of the engine room I was not expecting to see the outbreak of war that I did. Blood was spilled everywhere, a small dragon was attacking us. I looked around, I didn't see Levi anywhere, until I did, he was on the floor of the deck, blood soaked his clothes. I didn't know if it was his or not, but I intended to find out, he was still awake, he got up from the floor let picked up his fallen bow and rushed back in, and with that I took out my own sword and rushed into battle.


	21. Chapter 21

Nico's perspective

Even if it was a small dragon it was still vicious, and big.  
>I jumped into the battle and not long after Jason and Archer joined me. The dragon was already was badly injured, so I knew this battle had been going on for a while. But either way I slashed at the beast, and was rewarded with its claw's raking my leg, it stung but I stayed on my feet, it opened it's mouth and tried to eat Leo, but Leo countered with one of his fireballs. To my left was Levi, he was bleeding heavily but continued on fighting. I wish he wouldn't risk himself like this.<br>That thought cost me, It came at me again and raked me across the chest, If I had my armor on I wouldn't be that hurt but as it was I didn't. I fell down and stayed there, It opened it's mouth and arrow after arrow stuck itself in its maw.  
>I went down, and I felt the warm sticky flow of my own blood.<br>Someone carried me away, I think it was Percy, Archer had Levi. Piper was screaming, someone was on the ground. Jason held Piper back as Frank picked up the limp body. A flash of red hair caught my eye. By the time I saw Frank start to move toward the infirmary my vision was blocked.  
>I was put down on a gurney, the white sheets turning red from the blood spilling over. I didn't really hurt until Percy tore my shirt off and Archer started sticking me with needles. I could see Levi on the gurney next to me. His shirt had been pulled off and he had lashes across his abdomen, but they were all shallow, thankfully. But he looked like he had been knocked out. There was a small cut above his eye brow.<br>I on the other hand had a long cut along my leg, and deep cuts on my chest, Archer was working furiously.  
>"Percy, I need you to have Nico, eat this, and drink this. Hazel are you hurt?" He asked as he took some cloth and pressed it up against me.<br>"No," Hazel answered, she was right next to him.  
>"Good keep this pressure on him," He said, he walked away to another gurney and pulled the curtain back so no one could see what he was doing.<br>"Nico, open your mouth," Percy demanded, a spoon in his hand that had ambrosia on it.  
>I opened and he started stuffing the ambrosia in my mouth, and when it was all gone, he stuck a straw in my mouth and I gulped it down.<br>I could feel strength surging through me, I could fell the cuts on my chest close a bit more.  
>"How's Levi," I might feel stinger but I sounded weak.<br>"He's fine, he looks a lot worse then he actually is. He's going to be fine. But Emma..She got hurt badly. Worse then Annabeth had been," Hazel told me, Percy nodded his head at me, confirming what she said.  
>"Why did you rush into battle without any amor on?" Levi asked, he asked it so faintly I almost missed it.<br>"Levi are you ok?" I asked  
>"Why did you rush into battle without your amor on? You could have been killed, you could have.."He never finished his sentence. At first I thought something bad had happened, but I looked over at him and he was fine, he was just looking at me. I could see every emotion in his eyes: Fear, anger, concern, and most of all love.<br>He reached his blood soaked hand over to me and I reached my hand over to him, he grabbed mine and squeezed, I squeezed back.  
>"When did the dragon attack?" I asked him.<br>"A couple minutes after you and jason left, the ship rocked and we heard it, we all put on armor and tried to sneak up on it, but it heard us. It was so damn fast, Percy tried tried to drown it, Jason tried to fry it with a lighting bolt, but that just made it angry. We eventually had to get in close and fight it. It was so strong, but we got a couple good slashes in, but it took Leo by surprise and was about to slice him to piece, but Emma jumped in and saved him. The dragon hit her instead. She fell and did't get back up, I thought she was dead. Piper went bazerk she went after that thing with a vengeance, she was the one who took it down."He said.  
>The curtain moved back from where Archer was working on Emma, he was completely covered in blood. Emma had tubs all over her body, she was unconscious.<br>Piper was there in an instant holding her hand. Jason was by her side, he looked untouched, but his clothes were drenched in sweat.  
>So that's what that smell is.<br>"Is Emma going to be ok?" I asked.  
>"There is hope, but right now I need to stitch you back up. Ok?" Archer told me. He had Hazel move aside her hands and he removed the cloth, the blood flow at this point had stopped, but it still stung. He took a needle out and stuck me with it. I think it was the numbing medicine, he took out a needle and he started to stitch me. Then he moved down to my leg and worked on that.<br>The entire time Levi was squeezing my hand and I was looking at him and he was looking at me.  
>Archer finished doctoring me. He moved away and and walked over to Levi, another needle in hand.<br>"Percy move me closer to Levi," I asked him  
>He nodded, he smirked, and went to the head of the bed and started pushing me, he took me over to the other side of Levi and then pushed my gurney up against his. I wiggled closer to him. He turned his head to me. We were nose to nose, I brought my hand up and put it on his face, then over his head and started stroking his head.<br>"I love you," I said.  
>"I ove you more," He said.<br>I have never smiled so much while being injured.


	22. Chapter 22

HI guys, I just got out of the hospital. BUt I promise I will get you the next chapters soon


	23. Chapter 23

Nico's perspective (i'm sorry I was gone for so long, I won't do that again)

I don't fall asleep, but I watch as Levi falls asleep. He had a few stitches along his hairline, Archer fixed up all his wounds, but he still wasn't allowed to leave, and neither was I. I heard all the machines trying to keep Emma alive. But I could feel her soul leaking out of her, her life force trying to leave but at the same time not willing too. I I concentrate I can feel everyone's life on this boat.  
>Levi's is as bright as the sun, Percy's is unappreciable, Hazel's is calm and happy, Franks nervous but brave.<br>I could go into exact detail about everyone but I can't concentrate for that long when when I have a very strong soul across the room from me trying to leave.  
>I could help Emma leave, but I won't. She has a chance, a very slim one, but still a chance.<br>Next to me Levi snuggled closer into me, he put his arms around me and nuzzled his head into my neck, making the sounds of sleep. My heart swelled with love, and happiness. Levi and I are as different from each other as the day is to the night. But I am better when I am with him, I am a better flavor of me. And what is the night without the day, it would just be an endless dark time, there would be nothing else, so when his day met my night it made the world a better place.  
>"I love you Levi, I will protect you always," I whispered above him, my arms were wrapped around him and I started to stroke his back. The stitches on my chest straining from the movement, but I really didn't care.<br>I closed my eyes, and I then fell asleep.  
>With a smile on my lips.<p>

And I wake up to what feels like only a couple minutes later, I wake up to the sounds of Archer shouting orders at others, and the sound of Piper crying and Jason trying to tell her it would be all right.  
>Archer's Platinum blond hair was drenched in sweat from running around, his golden eyes fierce with determination.<br>I sat up next to Levi who had already been awake.  
>His dark blue eyes were almost swallowed up by his pupils, his hands were clenched. I knew he wanted to help, he tried to get up and a look of pain crossed his face, he ignored it and got off his gurney, and limped as fast as he could over to Archer and Emma.<br>And then a long beep went off.  
>And I could feel her soul leave.<br>Levi and Archer went into a flurry of activity, Archer got the paddles out and gave her three shocks, Emma's body spasming with each one, but I knew it was no use. I could feel her in my fathers domain, but I also knew that she died a hero's death and that she would go where all hero's went.  
>I hung my head, waiting for them to realize that the thing that made Emma who she was, was gone, and no amount of medicine would fixe it.<br>Three minutes later they did.  
>All activity stopped, and everyone who was on this boat was gathered in the infirmary, having been woken up from all the noise.<br>The tears started to flow, and Piper let a long wail out.  
>"I should have let her go home, I shouldn't have bullied her into staying," She didn't say these words, it was more as if she manipulated her moaning into sounds that echoed these string of words.<br>I stared at the white sheets that covered my legs, I looked at the wood of the floor. And I swung my legs off the bed, grabbed the pair of crutches that were next to my bed and swung myself over to everyone.  
>Everyone was crying, they were all grieving.<br>Levi came over to me and wiped away the tears that I didn't know were falling, off my face.  
>"Emma died a Hero's death. So we shall give her a Hero's funeral. Anna please go get a sheet and decorate it with the other girls. Piper please go find an outfit that your sister loved, so she can be burned in it." Percy said, his voice was strained. Red ringed his eyes from all his unshed tears.<br>Piper nodded, Hazel and Annabeth led her out the door and down the hall. Ava, and Kassie followed them.  
>"Nico are you ok?" Levi asked me.<br>And I'm not, I barely knew Emma, but her death just meant that she was the first of many to die in this war. How many other people will give there lives? How many Roman demigods? How many greek Demigods? How of our friends and comrades will die because of this?  
>I look at Levi.<br>I look at his blue eyes that reflect all the pain he is in because of this, I look at his damp hair that wet with his sweat from his and his brothers attempts to save Emma. His pale skin flushed from grief and guilt.  
>I let go of my crutches and Levi reaches out to catch me. I collapse against his chest, and I let my tears soak his shirt.<br>And with each tear is another promise to myself that I will do everything in my power to prevent as many deaths as I can, and to protect Levi, because if that had been his soul I left quivering in pain and agony, trying to leave but at the same time fighting to stay….I would go mad.  
>I heard the girls come back in. The boys went out onto the deck, Leo was soaked from his tears. Guilt and grief radiated off of him. He blames himself for what happened, I know he does. But he shouldn't.<br>20 minutes later the girls come out, Emma is in a white dress, the blood had been wiped from her body, her red curls shone in the moonlight. She was laying on the gurney she had died on, her arms at her side.  
>She looked like she was asleep.<br>But I could feel herself being judged, I could feel her being rewarded by my father for sacrificing herself to save another.  
>"I can feel her soul, she will go to the place of hero's. Before she was in agony, she was truly suffering, but know…She is at peace." I say, I try to give everyone comfort, tears are streaming down Pipers face.<br>She raps the sheet around her sisters body, her lips trembling.  
>Percy comes foreword with a torch thats blazing, but before they can lay Emma down and burn her, her body starts to shine.<br>She is as bright as the moon, and then all at once she turns to smoke and drifts upwards, towards the heavens and the stars. We all stare, shedding our tears for our fallen friend.  
>We stay there until the sun rises.<br>We look at one and other.  
>We see our puffy faces, the tears marks that were left from our constant crying, I see the pain on everyones face, Leo sitting down on the deck with his head in his hands, Piper next to him, crying, whispering in between her sobs that it isn't his fault.<br>"Everyone who's not hurt go and try to eat breakfast or try and sleep, everyone who was injured, you need to get back to the infirmary," Archer said, his voice cracking. He headed back, his head down. Levi handed me my crutches, we walked aster Archer, but nobody else moved, but slowly I heard them all move on. Some one had to report the death.  
>I looked over at Levi, he was already looking at me.<br>"I will never let anything happen to you," I told him, I had stopped walking, and he stopped beside me.  
>"I know Nico, And I won't let anything happen to you either." He promised me, he bent his head down and rested his forehead against mine.<br>"I will break the rules of nature if I must to keep you safe," I said, completely serious.  
>Tears slipped out from beneath his closed eyes, making his long eye lashes cling together.<br>He wrapped his arms around me, and I let go go the crutches and clung to him for dear life.  
>I don't know how long I stood there with him, but I would gladly stay there in that moment for the rest of time.<p> 


End file.
